Never Again Separate
by Cypher
Summary: *REPOSTED & COMPLETE* Before the twins are born, Eric and Annie are killed, and the Camden children are scattered. 8 years later, Matt, now 21, goes on a search to reunite with his lost siblings.
1. Prologue

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

__Prologue 

Free at last. On his own. 

It was the 18th birthday of Matt Camden, and he breathed in the fresh air as he walked out of the home he'd been living in for the past four years. 

Five years after his parents had died tragically in a car accident, Matt Camden was finally free from his church home. Finally free to do the only thing he'd been wanting to do since his parents had died. 

Find his siblings. 

He still remembered the day he had received the news of his parents' death. He was thirteen, summer vacation was approaching, and he was looking forward to teaching five-year-old Simon to play softball. Mary and Lucy were in their shared room talking over something or other. Simon was napping, and Ruthie was sleeping along with him. His parents had just run out for a second to drop off something to a church member, and they thought it was the perfect time to let Matt show just how responsible he could be, and let him baby-sit all four kids. Matt figured it'd be easy. They were only going to be gone a minute. 

That minute turned into an eternity. They never came home. When Matt had answered the door an hour later and saw a police officer, Lieutenant Michaels, a friend of his dad, he knew something wasn't right. The look on the police officer's face was disturbing, and behind him the lights were still flashing on top of his car. Then came the infamous words that Matt would never forget. 

"I'm sorry, Matt. Your mom and dad...there's been an accident." 

He was numb from the shock of it, and completely missed what Michaels had said after that. Years later, Matt had found a newspaper with an article on the accident. Both his parents were announced dead on site, victims of a truck driver who had had too much to drink and not enough sleep. At the time, though, all Matt could think of was _Why, God? Why did you let this happen to them? What did we do to deserve this?_

His priorities changed as he realized the other kids had to be told. He refused to let Lieutenant Michaels do it. Instead, within thirty minutes, he had assembled the Camden kids, and explained the situation. 

Ruthie had no clue what was going on, being an infant, but the atmosphere caused her to cry. 

Simon cried silently, and something within his blue eyes went dead. 

Mary hugged Lucy as both of them wept. Lucy was hysterical, but Mary was quiet, giving Matt the same questioning look Matt wanted to give God. 

Michaels stayed with them for the next couple days, but without their father preaching at the church, the children couldn't stay in that house. The inevitable happened, and the five Camden kids were brought into foster care. 

Ruthie was the first to go. Being an infant, she had a priority above the others. Matt heard that they had found another Christian family willing to adopt her as one of their own, a large family with a minister for a father. He took comfort in the fact that his baby sister would be raised the way he and his three other siblings had been for their short life; though he was upset she would grow up never knowing her true family, either parents or siblings. 

After that, Matt took stock of the three others, trying to make sure they'd be fine through the transition to their new families, or family, if they were lucky. 

Lucy, then eight, had withdrawn into a shell, becoming quiet and reclusive. She ate in silence, and shrugged at every attempt Matt made to start up a conversation. It was upsetting for Matt to see that the most talkative of the bunch was running silent. After a week, though, she was adopted by a nice family, and for the first time since the news of their father's death, she spoke a few words. Matt just wished they hadn't been good-bye. 

Mary was worse off than Lucy. She had entered a depression of not just silence, but of self-abuse. She refused to eat, and by the second week, she was admitted into the hospital for IV fluids and malnutrition. Fortunately, the eleven year old had become quite popular due to her athletic ability, and one of her teammates convinced her parents to accept Mary into their home. It wasn't official until months later, but Matt noticed the change in Mary almost immediately. Though upset at God for killing his parents, he said a little prayer thanking him for finding Mary a home and saving her from herself. 

And that left him and Simon. Simon's attitude and mannerisms hadn't changed, but Matt could see in the dead eyes that Simon was not the same boy he was before. He wasn't as caring as he was when their parents were alive, and though he smiled, Matt got the feeling that it wasn't a true smile. However, he tried to lift their spirits by saying they'd be adopted within a week. Then that week turned into a month, and then that month turned into a year. Simon and Matt were shipped around to different boarding houses, each one with possible families to adopt them, and each disappointing them. 

Then word came that Matt had been adopted, by a family in Glen Oak. Actually, he was a church project for another reverend, one that was friends with his father. There was only enough for one, though. Matt pleaded and begged for them to take Simon, to not separate them, or if they could only take one, take Simon so he grew up with a sense of normalcy. The decision was final, though. Resigned, Matt sat Simon down and told him what had happened. 

And in that instant, Matt could see that Simon Camden, his loving brother, was crushed. His spirit was dead. The look of hatred Simon gave him haunted him in his dreams even now. Simon wouldn't even hear how Matt had tried to get him adopted too. He had just run out and hidden himself. More than anything, Matt wanted to find Simon, to explain, and to apologize. 

The problem was, he didn't know where Simon was. Matt didn't know where any of his siblings were or what had become of them, but for the last few years, he had prayed to God that he would find them. His parents, Annie and Eric, would want them to be a family again, even if it was just for a day. And he himself wanted them to be a family. He missed them, more than words would ever communicate. Unfortunately, there was one crucial thing standing in the way of his dream. 

Money. 

Matt knew he had to find a job, build a secure financial base, before he could even start to search. The adoption protocols and expenses needed to find his brother and sisters would be extensive, not to mention the airfare if he had to fly anywhere. And he still had to get some sort of college degree. But he was confident that God would provide. He had matured and accepted what had happened, no longer angry at God or anyone. So he was sure God would provide, somehow, in someway. 

All he needed was a place to begin so he could start saving. 

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: I'd like to thank goblz, a fellow 7th Heaven fanfic author, for allowing me to use this plot line. Initially it was her idea, but after she told me, my mind just got busy setting up a plot map, events, and even an ironic ending. After much debate, she consented. So let's everyone thank her for inspiring this fic! 

Disclaimer: 7th Heaven, its characters, and setting don't belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them in as a creative tool to explore my talents. 


	2. Chapter One

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter One 

"Time to get up, Matt." 

Matt groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Sure, he liked the Hamilton's, and he was grateful for all they'd done for him, but couldn't they let him sleep in on Sunday every now and then? _Wait a sec, I don't live with the Hamilton's any more._ Sitting up, he found himself face to face with his surrogate brother and best friend, John. 

John Hamilton. He was Matt's age, and the person he moved in with after he was taken in by the Hamilton's as a church project. At first it was uncomfortable, but after some time had passed, the two treated each other like true brothers. John had listened to Matt when he went on taking for hours about his now lost siblings, and how he felt he betrayed Simon. Matt had been there to back up John when he told his father he wanted to follow a singing career rather than go to college. 

"Hey there." John sat back. "Bout time. Your snoring was driving me nuts." 

"I don't snore." Matt sat up slightly and looked around. He was in the bedroom of his apartment near the Chinese Theater. "What're you doing here?" 

"I just thought I'd check up on you, now that you're done with your first film. Besides, I was in the neighborhood."  
Matt rubbed his face. He had indeed finished his first movie. _My first movie. It seems like only yesterday I was staring on that drama._

As he had wanted to, Matt found a job as a secretary to a small firm in Glen Oak, and began taking night classes at the local college. He still lived with the Hamilton's for a few months until he and John saved enough to rent their own place. It was small, nothing too big, but it suited them. 

Though he was busy, he had managed to inquire around town about Mary, his sister who had been adopted by a local family. It wasn't until he remembered to check with the high schools that he got the first lead ever: Mary was in New York. The family that had adopted her moved shortly before Matt entered the Hamilton's home. While it would be a long time before he was in New York, he at least knew where one of his siblings was. He was one step closer to his goal. 

Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, his goals were placed on hold, as he was picked up by, of all people, a Hollywood agent. She was visiting the office where he worked, and he noticed her looking at him. So he asked her if he could help her with anything. As it turned out, he had just the build, looks, and voice she was looking for. Within a week of meeting her, Matt had been flown to Los Angeles and put through numerous auditions. He had never expected something like this, and though he wasn't planning for this in college, it felt somewhat right to him. So he went along with it, and by the end of the month, he had been offered a season contract on a television show. 

Matt was nervous at first, but when he learned it was a soap opera, he relaxed. Acting skills weren't as highly rated as looks in that genre. If only he had known how far his looks would take him. It started with one season, then branched into two. It would've gone on to three, but the show was canceled. Matt became afraid that he would go through the money he earned quickly, but he needn't have worried. While his looks got him on the show, his talent is what got recognized among the Hollywood community. Offers for commercials and cameos rolled in one after the other. While he knew some of the shows were questionable when placed with the ideals of his religion, he never did anything to cross his personal ethics. 

He kept in touch with John and the Hamiltons during his time in Hollywood. John was slightly envious. His singing career didn't hit off as well as he had hoped, and he was back to going to college. Matt could sense that John was glad it had worked out for him, though. Right before his and Matt's twentieth birthday, John got married to a wonderful woman named Priscilla Carter, who, despite some differences, was perfect for John in many respects. Matt stood proudly as John's best man, feeling great that his friend had met someone so special. 

It had stirred up forgotten feelings in Matt as well, and he decided that, when he returned to Hollywood, he would devote more of his time and earnings to finding his siblings. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance, as he was offered a part in a movie the moment he had returned. It wasn't a major character, but it wasn't a minor one, either. The chance to work on the script with the director, as well as the monetary rewards, weren't things he could pass up, and he had agreed. 

Now, at age twenty-one, he was finished with his first movie and taking a much needed break before he started his new job in the fall. A new sitcom. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it was a role that the producers were still debating whether or not to keep. And a job was a job. He had also enrolled in some screen writing and director classes and the local college. He found that, while on the movie set, he liked the ability to manipulate the script and help direct at times. 

"So, you gonna get up or lay around all day in that bed?" 

John snapped Matt back to the present, and he tossed his pillow at his friend. "I'm getting up." Throwing the covers back, he stood and headed for his closet. 

John smiled and tossed the pillow aside. "So, how do you think it'll do?" 

"I don't know. Part of me is just glad it's over. All the make-up in the early morning, late night shoots. It was Hell." Matt came back out wearing blue jeans and pulling on a blue shirt. "The other part of me is terrified that if it fails, I'll lose all my future jobs." 

"Well, then we should get you started on your project today." John stood and held out Matt's leather coat. 

Matt grabbed the coat and put it on, his brow furrowed. "My project?" 

"Finding the other kids. I've already called a detective agency. They're waiting for us. We have an hour to get there."  
Matt stared at John, unbelieving for a moment. Then he smiled and hit John in the arm. "Thanks." 

John nodded and headed for the door. "Yeah, yeah." 

~*()*~ 

"So, do you have any idea where any of them might be?" 

The man Matt and John were talking to, one Sean Brown, looked to be only a few years older than them. He wasn't that tall as he had come up to Matt's chest when they shook hands, and his green eyes contrasted greatly with his black hair. 

Matt exchanged glances with John, as if looking to see if he learned anything during his time in Hollywood. When John shrugged, Matt turned back to the detective. "Well, I'm pretty sure Mary, my eldest sister-" 

"Mr. Hamilton already sent a file on who each of them are. I just need to know if you have any ideas." 

Matt shifted uncomfortably. Sean's voice carried an air of authority he was not used to hearing from someone so young. "Well, I'm pretty sure Mary's in New York. The family from Glen Oak moved there before she entered high school." 

Sean wrote something on a pad, nodding slightly. "Lucy?" 

_So he's going by age._ Matt closed his eyes, recalling memories he had tried to bury, but not forget. "I don't really know anything about her adoption, only that it helped her out of her depression." Matt looked back at Sean, hoping he wouldn't need to ask about the next sibling in line. 

"Simon?" 

Matt's stomach churned. His brown eyes became pained, and he looked to the ground, closing his eyes. Simon was the one he had tried to bury the most because of the feelings that had come between them. 

John leaned over and patted Matt's shoulder. "Pull it together, man." He looked at Sean. "He left before Simon was adopted. He has no clue." 

Sean nodded, watching Matt as the young adult slowly sat back up and met his gaze. When he was sure the actor wouldn't fall apart, he glanced at the last name. "And Ruthie?" 

Matt nodded and tapped his fingers on his leg. "She was adopted by a family with a minister for a father. It was a large family, with a lot of siblings, but I don't know how many." 

Sean nodded and finished writing on his pad before setting it down and turning to his laptop, typing something. 

Matt waited a few minutes, wondering what he was doing. He leaned over and whispered to John, "what's he doing?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Found one." 

Matt's jaw dropped. He was sure John's had as well. _That fast?_

Sean looked at them, a small smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "I began the search shortly after I spoke with Mr. Hamilton." He nodded towards John. "Your information about Mary helped a great deal." He looked beneath his desk. "I'm printing the information now." He leaned forward and put his hands together on his desks. "The others won't be as easy, I'm afraid." 

Matt nodded slowly, still stunned. _Mary. I've found Mary._

"It may take weeks, even months for me to find them, and it might be a mistake in the end if the courts have made an error or if there are name changes. Still, I'm pretty confident I can find all of them. It'll just take some time." He pulled out the paper and tri-folded it, then placed it in an envelope. He handed it to John. "Take this home and open it there. I'll contact you if I find anything else." 

John put the envelope in a jacket pocket and nodded. "Of course. Thank you." He stood and pulled on Matt's arm, urging him to stand as well. 

Matt snapped out of it and stood quickly. "Yes, yes, thank you. Anything you can do to help." 

Sean smiled and waved towards the door. "I have other clients, so if you would?" 

John kept his grip on Matt's arm and dragged him towards the door. 

~*()*~ 

"I can't believe he found her so fast." Matt stared at the envelope in his hands. He and John had made it back to his apartment in record time, and were currently sitting in what passed as a kitchen, dining room, and living room. It was a small square table, with four chairs. He was sitting with his back to the television, turning the envelope over and over in his hands. 

"Well, open it." John was sitting across from Matt, watching him. "You've waited years for this." 

"But...but what if it's wrong, like he said? Or what if she's changed so much she doesn't want to hear from me?" 

John threw his arms up and stared at the ceiling. "I've been listening to you whine and dream about this for nearly a decade. If you won't open that envelope, I will." 

Matt shook his head. "No, no, I'll do it." His hands shaking, he opened the top and took out the folded paper. He started to open it, then looked at John. "You're gonna help me, right?" 

"I'll do what I can. Now open it already." 

Matt unfolded the paper and placed it on the table, holding its edges down. The first thing he saw was a picture of his sister. It was her at eighteen years old, but he recognized the face, the hair, everything. "Oh God." 

"What? Is it wrong?" John leaned forward. "No, that's Mary." 

Matt could feel his heart pounding, and his mouth twitched upwards. "Heh...Mary. I found her. We found her." He looked at John. "We found her!" He stood and headed for the bedroom. "I have to pack. I have to fly to New York immediately! You're coming too!" 

"Just this once. I have work too, you know." John picked up the paper and began reading it. 

"That's fine! I'm just happy that we're going to see my sister, Mary Camden, once again." 

"Except she isn't Mary Camden, Matt." 

Matt stepped out of his bedroom, the smile still on his face. "What do you mean? That's her in the picture." 

"But it's not Camden." John looked at Matt and turned the paper around. 

"Is it the new family's last name?" 

"Nope." John set the paper down. "She's no known as Mary West." 

"Mary...West?" Matt walked over and picked up the paper. "Mary West, formally Mary Camden, married June 7th, 2001 to Wilson West." Matt stared, then dropped the paper. "Married? She wouldn't have even graduated from high school!" 

"Hey, man, calm down. You'll find out when you get there. Just don't think about the worst. It'll be fine." John stood and put an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you pack, and then we can find a flight to New York and visit your sister." 

Matt glanced at the paper, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. She's a different person. I'll meet her...when I see her." Opening his eyes, he headed back for the bedroom. _Mary West. I wonder who you are..._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: Can anyone tell me the irony I've thrown into this chapter? I've thrown a couple, actually. I'll be doing that throughout this fic, just as a kick to those of us who are major 7th Heaven fans. Also, due to school and other fic obligations, the chapters for this fic will be more intermittent than "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World." I have planned this one out to the end, though, so it should be finished by the end of the year. As always, thanks for reading, and please review, especially if you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter Two 

"Remember, don't be nervous. Just act normal." 

"Act normal. Right." Matt looked around, eyeing the other apartments in the hallway, his hands swinging slightly. 

John whapped Matt on the shoulder. "Stop that. No normal person does that." 

"I'm sorry, it's just...well, you know." Matt wiped his hands on his pants. They were covered with sweat, though whether from anticipation or nervousness he didn't know. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't even remember me?" 

"She's the oldest of the group. She'll remember." John found the apartment number they were looking for and stood by it, looking at Matt expectedly. "Well, aren't you going to knock?" 

Matt pulled out the paper with Mary's information that the detective had given them, as if double checking the apartment number. _Be strong, Matt. This is your sister. You've been looking forward to this for years. So why are you so scared?_

John rolled his eyes and knocked on the door for Matt. 

Matt jumped and looked at John. "What'd you do that for?" 

"You weren't getting to it." 

"But-" 

Matt was cut off as the door opened, revealing a young man with black hair, a little shorter than Matt, and brown eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" 

John nudged Matt. Both of them realized that this man was Mary's husband, Wilson. 

Matt cleared his throat. "Um, we're, uh, looking for Mary." 

"And you are?" 

Matt glanced at John, wondering if he should tell the truth or not. When John didn't give him any indication what to do, Matt decided on a partial truth. "We're friends of hers, from Glen Oak." 

Wilson turned around. "Honey, were you expecting anyone?" 

Matt wondered why he didn't feel any sort of anger or worry at the term 'honey.' Then again, he hadn't raised Mary the later part of her life, he wasn't as connected as he would be if they had stayed together. _I guess I really have become detached from them in emotion._ He felt somewhat guilty for that. 

"They say they're friends from Glen Oak." 

"I'll be right there. Could you finish helping Billy get ready for school?" 

_Billy?_ Apparently he hadn't detached as much as he thought, for resentment built up inside him at the thought that this man, this stranger, had gotten his sister pregnant. 

John rested a hand on Matt's arm. 

Matt looked at it, then at John's face, and let out a calming breath. _Stay cool, stay cool. You don't know everything._

And then, a minute later, she appeared at the door, kissing her husband briefly as he left and leaning on the frame, smiling at them. The smile faded, though, and Matt could tell she couldn't identify either of them. _Have I changed that much? _Matt mentally shook himself. _Get a grip, Camden! Say something before she closes the door on you!_ Yet as he opened his mouth, no sound would come out, not even her name. 

"Do...I know you?" The smile had left her face, and she was eyeing the two men. 

John realized that Matt wasn't going to snap out of the shock of seeing his sister grown up and stepped forward. "Mary, I know this is strange but," John looked at Matt again, to see if he was going to finish the sentence. 

Instead of saying anything, though, Matt stepped forward and tightly embraced his younger sister, a couple tears sliding down his face. 

Mary was about to shove the stranger that had hugged her, when she heard his choked voice let out one word. 

"Mary." 

The voice froze her in place. She knew it, remembered it from a past she had tried to put behind her a long time ago. She wasn't sure, though, and her eyes met John's. 

John nodded. "It's him, Mary. It's your older brother, Matt. Matt Camden." 

~*()*~ 

An hour later, after Matt's voice had returned to him and he had cleaned up himself slightly, he and John sat in the living room of Mary's apartment. Mary asked her husband to take care of Billy's school ride and after reassuring him it was okay, Wilson and Billy had left. 

Matt could hardly believe how much his sister had grown. He still remembered her as the little eleven year old girl that was taken from her siblings and placed into a loving family. And even though he had seen her head shot, seeing her in person was still a shock. She had grown so much taller than he had expected, rivaling John in height. Her hair had grown out, as had her body, making her a very attractive woman. Matt knew that she probably had beat men off with a stick in high school, and that she probably still had to with that figure. He also knew that if he and Mary had stayed together, he wouldn't have let any guy near her. 

She came in after a moment, tossing a soda can to John and Matt. She had hugged Matt after John told her who he was, but for some reason, it didn't seem like that big a deal for her. "So, how did you find me?" She sat in a rocking chair across from the couch. "I mean, it's a big country, and you just started looking now." 

"A private investigator." Matt leaned forward and set his soda on the table, not really thirsty. "Mary...wow." He looked over Mary again. "It's just...amazing how much you've changed." 

"You've changed too. You let your hair grow long." Mary rested her arms on her lap. "This is...surprising." She looked at John a moment, then back at Matt. 

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined us meeting again. Of seeing all of you again." 

Mary offered a half smile. "For some reason, I always thought you'd come and find us. I just thought it was a stupid fantasy from when I was a kid that I'd never outgrown." 

John, who had retreated towards the back of the couch and sipping his soda, spoke up. "It's a fantasy Matt's had for a while, too. He never stopped talking about you four." 

Mary looked over at John again. "I'm afraid we haven't met." She held out her hand. "You are?" 

"John Hamilton. We took in Matt after about a year." John shook her hand. 

"So that's what happened to him." She sat back again. "I will admit, I thought about what could've happened to you guys from time to time." She set her soda down, sighing. "But I had to get past it. I had to live my life in the now, not on some memory." 

Matt rested his chin on his hands. "What was your life like?" 

Mary shook her head. "Not that exciting. My adopted family moved to New York, I met Wilson and Billy, and, well..." She looked at Matt. "I married him. I put you and everyone behind me to try and make myself a future. And I did." 

Matt let out an internal breath of relief. _Billy isn't her child. _

Mary watched Matt. "Have you found any of the others?" 

Matt sighed. "No. You're the first." 

Mary hesitated. "Matt, there's something I've always wondered, and maybe you know, since you went back to Glen Oak." 

Matt raised his eyebrows, looking at John for a moment. "Yeah?" 

"Why didn't Ruth and the Colonel come and get us? Or Grandma and Grandpa? Or Aunt Julie?" 

Matt frowned. He didn't want to answer, but knew Mary deserved to know the truth. "It's...not an easy thing to answer, Mary." 

"What?" 

Matt took a deep breath. "Mary, Grandma is dead. She's been dead for years. It got a lot worse after mom and dad died, and Grandpa never got over it." He saw Mary flinch. Grandma was always a favorite in the Camden household. When he had done some research, he couldn't believe that she had leukemia. "He's not really doing so well either. Aunt Julie," he closed his eyes. Aunt Julie was someone who was always special to him, and when he learned of her drinking problem he felt crushed, another of his family dead in some ways. "She became sick."  
"With what?" 

Matt swallowed. "Drinking." It hadn't been easy for him to find that out, either. He kept trying to figure why she dodged his calls, and eventually it took a toll high enough that he phoned a friend of hers. 

Mary looked stunned. Obviously the news that Aunt Julie wasn't perfect or respectable hit home. "T-the Colonel? Ruth?" 

That was the one question he hated to answer most. "I...don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I could never reach them after I got back. It was like they vanished. I don't think...I don't think they could cope, losing both of their children to death and drinking." 

Mary closed her eyes and faced the ground. 

Matt didn't want to tell her. It hurt him to bring up such memories, and now he was just spreading the pain around. 

John, noticing his friend and his friend's sister not doing so well, decided to change the subject. "Mary, tell us about Wilson. How you met him, what's up with Billy, all of that. Matt's got years of catching up to do." 

Mary wiped her eyes and nodded, grateful to talk about something else. 

Matt got himself under control as well, making a mental reminder to thank John later. 

Sniffing, Mary sat up again. "Well, I met Wilson about three years ago..." 

~*()*~ 

"You're welcome to stay." 

Matt shook his head. "We can't. We have to get back home. Besides, I want to find the others still." 

Mary nodded in understanding. "So...now what? We just go our separate ways?" 

"We have to, but I'll be in touch. And after I find the others, I'm going to bring you all together, for a family reunion." 

Mary smiled softly. "I'd like that." 

"Matt, we've got a plane." 

Matt glanced at John. "Right." He looked back at Mary and hugged her once more. "I'll talk to you soon. I promise." 

Mary hugged him back. "You'd better keep it, or I'm flying out there to kick your butt." 

Matt laughed and pulled away. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

Matt nodded at Wilson, who was standing a few feet behind Mary, then turned and caught up to John, who was on his cell phone. "Who're you calling?" 

John waved for Matt to be silent and listened a few for minutes. "Thanks." He hung up and smirked at Matt. "We're going to be making a stop in Denver, Colorado." 

Matt stuck a hand in his pocket. "Why? What's there?" 

"A family with six kids, one of which was adopted when she was an infant." 

Matt's eyes widened. "Ruthie?" 

John nodded and started down the flight of stairs. "If we hurry we can catch the red eye there." 

Matt was right behind him. _Ruthie. First Mary, and now Ruthie. It won't be long before I find them all. I can feel it._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Well, I've been getting a lot of questions about why the Camden grandparents and family pick up the kids after their parents death. I'm hoping this chapter helped explain some of it. The main reason, though, was if the grandparents had taken care of the kids, then, well, there'd be no story, no angst other than coping with Eric and Annie's death. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rough, but Mary is not one of the best characters I can write. Don't worry, the other children have far more interesting pasts than Mary (one reason this chapter was hard to write, she had an easy past). Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed, please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

__Chapter Three 

Wilson rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Mary shut the door behind Matt and looked over her should to her husband, the man she loved. "Yeah, yeah I think so." She turned and hugged him. She needed his support now, and she didn't know why. She was so glad to see Matt, to discover that soon she could be with her siblings again. But another part of her was scared that Matt would fail, and that this meeting would be their last. 

"Can I get you anything? Water, some food?" 

Mary sniffed and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not._ She sniffed again. "Yeah, um," she looked away, pretending to be busy cleaning up the dinner table, "could you check on Billy? Make sure he's okay?" 

"No prob." Wilson squeezed Mary's shoulder. "If you need to talk or anything. Or want some time alone." 

Mary smiled, though she knew it looked forced. "I'm fine." 

"Okay." Wilson left and headed into their son's bedroom. 

Mary collapsed on the couch, sighing through her nose. She wasn't fine, she was far from it. She was excited that her older brother had found her, but the news about her extended family had hit hard. On top of that, the family was still scattered, and she was stuck here, unable to help in any way. 

_It's better than not being found, though._ Mary pulled her feet onto the couch and rested her arms and head on her knees. _I hope Lucy's found. _She remembered how Lucy, the middle Camden kid, used to be left out, overlooked. _I hope Matt doesn't do that with her._

She wondered what Lucy's life was like, now. She recalled that Lucy was depressed when she was taken from them and placed in a family. Had Lucy come out of her depression? Had she become a normal person again? 

_Of course she has. I did. And Lucy's way stronger than me. _She closed her eyes. Thinking about that time always brought up memories she had buried. How she felt, why she did it. It was stupid, but at the time, that's all she knew how to do. She even remembered Matt trying to help her. 

_"Come on, Mare. You gotta eat something."_

_Mary shook her head. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't feel like eating. _

_"But look, Lucy's eating. And so is Simon. And they love it. Come on, just a bit. For me?"_

_Mary shoved Matt away and stormed off. Why couldn't he understand that she was hurting and that hurt made her not hungry? He was such a jerk at times, and ever since mom and dad died-_

_Mary stopped in her tracks. Ever since mom and dad died. It was a phrase she didn't think she'd ever get used to. Her parents, out of all the parents in the world, her parents were dead. But dad was a minister. God was supposed to protect him, to save him from accidents and guns and everything._

_But He hadn't. He had let dad die. He had let mom die. And He had condemned them to this awful place to be broken up. Ruthie was already gone. How long would it be before they were all gone? A day? A week? All she knew was she didn't want to be split apart. She was tired of it all. God had forsaken them, and she wasn't going to let him toy with her anymore. She'd show Him. She'd show Him that no one pushes Mary Camden around._

__Mary let out a choked cry and opened her eyes. _I was an idiot back then. I was willing to kill myself because I thought it would anger God and ruin his plans._ Now, of course, it was obviously stupid, but to her when she was eleven years old, it made perfect sense. 

She'd almost succeeded, too. After Lucy had been adopted, her sister and best friend, she felt there was nothing worth hanging around for. Only before she could do anything, she collapsed. Right there in front of Matt and Simon. _God, I must've given Simon a heart attack._ She could imagine her then five year old brother having nightmares of that, of seeing her pale, thin form collapse right before his eyes. 

She didn't remember much after collapsing, but when she woke up, her friend Diane Butler was there with her father. She was in a hospital room, and was receiving IV fluids. Despite the situation, though, Diane seemed happy, and moments later Mary understood why. Diane had convinced her father to take her in. To adopt her, as Lucy had been adopted. 

She was uncertain at first, but came to realize that perhaps this was God trying to make up for what he'd done. He gave her a stable family with at least one person she knew, and could love. Simon gave no reaction when she told him, but Matt smiled and hugged her, telling her to make him proud, and that she'd survive. And she had. Within a few weeks she was back at school, back to playing basketball, and back to being a normal preteen girl. 

Rubbing her eyes, Mary stood and began clearing the dishes from the table. _I haven't thought back to that time in a long, long time. _Now that she knew Matt was in her life again, though, she didn't feel as upset when going over her memories. Not any of them. 

Not even the one where she said good-bye to Glen Oak for good. It was nine months after she had been adopted, and Diane's father had been promoted. Unfortunately, it meant relocating to New York. Mary was upset at first, but when she couldn't find Matt or Simon at the foster home, she realized she had nothing here left to stay for. Her family was gone, and it was time she moved on. For good. 

She had something she had to do before she left, though. She had to visit her father's church, and her parents' grave. That was one memory that had remained crystal clear within Mary's mind. 

_Mary knelt by the graves and placed the flower bunches on top of each headstone. For the first time in months, she wasn't crying when thinking of her father or mother. Here she was at their graves, and her eyes were almost completely dry._

_"Mom, dad." She paused, as if they were standing there and she was waiting for their attention. "It's me, Mary. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately but...but I've been trying to move on. Like you would want me to." She fiddled with her fingers. "You know Diane Butler, my friend? Her family adopted me. And, well, they're moving to New York. So...so I'm going." Mary looked around. She felt somewhat silly, but knew she had to do this. "I don't know if this is good-bye forever, but I want you to know that, that I do love you. And I won't forget you, I promise." She touched the headstones. "I'll be fine. I've got a good life ahead of me. Please look after the others, though." She pulled her hands back and looked at the ground. "And mom, dad? Rest in peace."_

_And somehow, in some way, she knew her parents had heard her. _

__"Honey, why don't I deal with that tomorrow. Let's go to bed." 

Mary set the dish in her hand down into the sink and nodded. _Wilson. I met him in high school._ She was glad she had gone into that business building during the rain storm and run into him. It was funny, actually. She soaked his suit, and he knocked her over. Because of that stupid incident, she had met the love of her life. And Billy, his son, she loved him too. They made her feel whole. 

Wilson wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

"Just stuff." She placed her arms on top of his and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Did I tell you I love you today?" 

Wilson chuckled. "Yes, but I love hearing it." 

Mary smiled and sighed. "I'm glad Matt found me." 

"You seemed happy to have him back." 

Mary closed her eyes. "Yeah. I hope he can find the others." 

"So do I." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Billy would love to have a lot of aunts and uncles." 

"I just want to see them again. I didn't realize it, but I've really missed them." 

Wilson pulled away and turned his wife around. "He found you. I'm sure he'll find the others." He nodded his head towards the door way. "Let's head for bed, hm? Tomorrow you can tell Billy about his Uncle Matt. He seemed excited about that." 

Mary chuckled and headed for their bedroom. "That he did." She glanced out the window. _God, let Matt find them. Let us be a family again. And let us never be broken apart again._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Again, sorry if Mary is a bit out of character. I did my best. Hope this satisfies you on her history. I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote in chapter two, and decided to expand upon it. I'm going to be doing something similar for each of the children, though not necessarily the same time I post the chapter where Matt finds them. Hope you enjoyed, and if so, please review. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter Four 

"So you say you have some business with my daughter?" Reverend Hahne waved towards the couch. 

Matt took a seat and nodded, leaning forward and putting his hands together. John had gotten an emergency call from Priscilla after they had arrived in Denver. Apparently she hadn't been feeling too well and gone to the doctor to see what was wrong. Nothing was wrong, but John was going to be a proud father in another eight months. Matt, feeling confident he could handle whatever the Hahne family threw at him, told John to go home and be with his wife. 

So, alone, Matt had rented a car and driven from Denver to one of its suburbs. The house was surprisingly similar to the Camden one, though it was slightly bigger and had a pool in the back. He was glad Ruthie had gotten the chance to grow up in an environment so similar to his own. 

Reverend Hahne, the recently widowed father of six children, had let Matt in without question. Matt had a vague recollection of his own father doing that when he was alive. _Community leader. Good. She deserves a strong father._

"If you wait right here, I'll go get her." 

Matt smiled. "Thanks." He was a little nervous, since the Reverend hadn't asked too many questions. Then again, perhaps the Reverend had sensed the urgency in Matt's voice and decided it was better not to ask. 

The Reverend wasn't old, maybe in his late forties, with graying brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't as nosy as Matt remembered his own father being, but he wasn't clue less either. Matt also picked up on some emotional strain, probably from the loss of his wife. Matt had looked around town a short bit to gather information of the family before going to their house. 

The mother, Jennifer, had died seven months ago after a year long battle with breast cancer. The community had rallied behind the Hahne family, donating time to deal with the kids while the father grieved, giving the Reverend some time off, and fixing up a nice memorial at the church. Matt had visited it, to try and get a feel for what the family was like. It was mostly a family of girls with only two brothers. Matt ruled out the two boys and three eldest girls, leaving only one child left: his sister Ruthie. 

Unlike his other sisters, Mary and Lucy, Ruthie had ended up with their father's hair color, brown. It was straight, and not much longer than shoulder length. In the family picture at the memorial she looked happy, smiling with bright brown-hazel eyes. He was fairly certain that since she had lost her mother, though, that brightness had probably dimmed a bit. 

"Hello." 

Matt jumped slightly. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized another person had entered the room. Standing, he took in the lady before him. She was only as tall as Matt's chest, and had curly black hair that rested peacefully against her lightly tanned skin. Matt frowned. This wasn't who he was looking for. "I'm sorry, you are...?" 

She raised one slim eyebrow, her green eyes curiously looking over his body. "I think that's my question. My father said you had some business for me?" 

Matt kicked himself mentally. _Of course the father would assume it was an elder daughter. He probably thinks I'm a boyfriend or something. _"I'm sorry, there's been a mistake." He put his hands in his pockets. "I came to see Ruthie." 

"Ruthie? Isn't she a bit too young." 

Matt tilted his head, then made a face. "No! Nothing like that!" He sat back down, resting his hands on his legs. "I came to see Ruthie because, well..." _I can't just tell her the truth. _"Can I see your father again?" 

The girl shrugged and left, leaving Matt alone again. 

Matt leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hand. _How am I going to tell him I'm Ruthie's brother? The other kids might not even know she's adopted._

"Excuse me. Matt, isn't it?" 

Matt looked up. Reverend Hahne had returned. "Yeah, it's Matt." 

"Becky tells me you came to see Ruthie." 

Matt took a deep breath and nodded. _Time to fess up._ "Yes." 

"May I ask why?" 

"Because I'm Matt Camden." 

If the Reverend recognized the name, he didn't show any sign of it. 

Matt forged forward. "I was the eldest of five kids put up for adoption eight years ago because our parents were killed in a car crash. The youngest of us was adopted first." 

The Reverend slowly sat down, staring at Matt. "Go on." 

Matt willed his voice to remain steady. "Since that time, I've been wanting to search for my siblings, to get them back together." He clasped his hands together. "I found the second oldest, Mary. As I was returning from meeting her, I got a call about the youngest. She was only an infant at the time, one year old. The detective I hired to find my siblings said she was here. Her name is-" 

"Ruthie." 

Matt nodded. "Yeah." 

"She doesn't know. It was our wish she didn't know." 

Matt sat back. That wasn't something he had thought about before. He just assumed the family would tell Ruthie she was adopted, or she would figure it out on her own. _Guess she fit in too well._

"I'd prefer that it remain that way." 

Matt's head snapped up. "What?" 

"It's admirable what you've done, what you're doing, but she's happy now. Finding out the truth would just disrupt her world in a way that's irreparable." 

"Couldn't I just see her? Meet her?" 

The Reverend sighed, looking away for a moment. As he opened his mouth to respond, another voice broke the silence. 

"Ruthie! You shouldn't be spying on dad!" 

Matt stood up immediately, looking towards the door. Eavesdropping was a natural Camden trait, and apparently it hadn't died out even with a different family. 

Reverend Hahne stood up as well. "Ruthie, sweetie-" 

A door slam was the father's reply. 

Matt hunched his shoulders slightly. "Sorry." 

The Reverend pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's always been one to listen in on other conversations. We don't know where she picked it up. None of her siblings do it." 

"It's a Camden trait, unfortunately." 

Reverend Hahne looked towards the ceiling. "Yes. Well, I think you'd better leave." 

Matt stepped forward. "Now, now just hold on a minute. This is kinda my fault. Maybe I can help fix it." 

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" That line didn't come from the Reverend, but from the elder sister, Becky. 

"Becky, he didn't mean-" 

"How do you know? He might not even be the older brother." 

Matt's shoulders slumped. 

"Becky, go get your siblings, and tell your twin to get his butt down here. We'll go find Ruthie." The Hahne patriarch looked at Matt. "I do believe that it's time you left. I'm sorry, but...it just won't work out." 

Matt felt like the Reverend had punched him in the stomach. _No..._

Becky held open the door. "Ahem." She indicated her head towards the outside. 

The Reverend gave Matt a sympathetic look, but said nothing more. 

Dejected, Matt left the Hahne residence. 

~*()*~ 

_It's ironic where your heart takes you, sometimes._ Matt stuck his hands in his pocket and looked around the chapel of the Hahne's church. He had sat in his car for thirty minutes, just staring at his steering wheel, trying to figure out what he could do to win their favor, to see his sister. 

In that thirty minutes he'd seen the Reverend and Becky's twin, a boy that looked exactly like her except with a crew cut, search the yard and neighborhood. Ruthie was no where in the immediate vicinity. Matt decided he would give it a shot. He was related to her by blood, after all, and perhaps he could find her when they couldn't. So he started his car, and just let his gut guide him. 

Another hour passed, and he gave up looking. He wasn't familiar with the area, and had gotten lost a couple times that it was just pointless to try searching further. His mind went back to how he had been turned away by the Hahnes, and he felt the need for some sort of solace. Sometimes in LA he just drove, letting his heart guide him until he found what he needed. He did that here, and somehow he had ended up in the parking lot of the Hahne's church. 

Taking a seat in a pew, he looked up at the suspended image of Christ hanging on the cross. "So you ended up leading me here, huh? Funny. I seek solace in the sanctuary of the family who won't let me see my sister. Guess you do have a sense of humor." 

The statue remained silent. 

Matt looked around the darkened room, illuminated only by the full moon shining through the stain glass windows. _It's a beautiful church. I bet Ruthie loves it._ Facing the Christ figure again, he folded his hands together and shrugged. "So what now? You provided me with the resources to find them, the will to face them, why are you now hardening the hearts of the family that houses one of them? I haven't asked you for much, and I've done what I can on my own. Now I need your help. Help me to see my sister again, even for a moment." 

Thinking he was alone, Matt didn't expect an answer. He jumped when a voice responded to his prayer. 

"Then turn around and have your moment." 

Matt whirled around and found Ruthie standing a few pews back, watching him. Even though she was only nine, Matt thought she looked far older. 

Ruthie tilted her head. "Satisfied?" 

Matt blinked, unsure of how to respond. 

"You've had your moment." 

"But I haven't met you." 

Ruthie crossed her arms. "I don't think it's a really good idea for you to know me." 

"Why not? I'm your older brother." 

"You say you're my older brother. I don't remember you." 

"You were a one year old." 

"So?" 

Matt ran a hand over his face. "Ruthie, I'm telling the truth. I want us to be together again. We weren't supposed to be separated." 

"But we were." Ruthie walked towards him. "I don't know you, Matt. I don't know the name Camden. I'm a Hahne. Ruthie Hahne." 

Matt felt his stomach churn slightly. "Please, Ruthie. Can't you give me a chance? The Camdens a chance?" 

Ruthie stopped walking a few feet away from him and looked up into his face. Matt couldn't read what she was thinking, what she must've been feeling. _To find out you're adopted..._

"Give them a chance how?" 

Matt tilted his head. "Well, after I find the others, you could meet them." 

Ruthie frowned. "Meeting you caused enough trouble."  
"But they miss you too." 

Ruthie remained silent a moment. "I'll meet them all...eventually." 

Matt smiled. It meant she had some interest in meeting her family. "Alright." 

"And for now let's just be friends." She nodded her head. "Write letters, send e-mail, that sorta thing." 

"Alright, I'm okay with that." He knelt down to her level. "I want to get to know you, find out how my youngest sister turned out." 

"On one condition." 

"Name it." 

"Tell me about the Camdens." 

Matt's smile grew. "Sure thing." He looked at his watch. "But don't you think I should get you home? Your family's worried." 

"Alright." 

Matt reached out, and Ruthie took his hand. _That's two._

~*()*~ 

Matt stretched, arching his back lightly. _I must've been at this computer for hours._

He was currently back at his apartment in LA. It was one week after returning from his trip to Denver, and he had been typing up a long e-mail for Ruthie describing Eric and Annie Camden. He hadn't realized he had so much to say about them before, but he apparently remembered more than he thought. He was glad the Hahne family had agreed to let him share his family with Ruthie. It caused quite a ruckus when Matt rang the bell and Ruthie was at his side. But Ruthie explained to her father her feelings, and Matt was given permission to communicate with his youngest sister. 

Sending the e-mail, he was about to sign off when an instant message acceptance window appeared on his screen. Curious, he accepted the message and read what the other user, one IcyCruelAngel, had to say. 

Are you Matt Camden? 

Matt blinked. That was certainly not what he was expecting. Hesitating for a moment, he typed in and mumbled his reply. "Yes, why?" 

Matt Camden searching for his lost siblings Matt Camden? 

Matt's eyes widened. _ Who could know about that?_ He recalled that earlier in the week Sean Brown, the detective helping him find his family, had mentioned posting the remaining children descriptions on a message board to increase the chances of finding Lucy and Simon. _Is this someone who recognized one of their descriptions?_ "Yes. Who is this?" 

The screen remained still for a few minutes, and Matt wondered if he had scared off whoever it was that had initiated contact. Then came the ominous reply. 

Return to Glen Oak. Go to Reverend Camden's church Tuesday at noon. 

Matt's hands responded faster than his mind could fully process what he was doing, and his voice raised in anticipation. "Who is it? Lucy or Simon?" 

But it was too late. IcyCruelAngel had signed off. Looking at his calendar, he realized he only had a day to get going. Shooting off his chair he grabbed the suitcase he had used just a week ago and began throwing things in it. _Please let it be Simon. Please let this mean he's forgiven me._

~*()*~ 

~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: My, this one came out nicely. Well, there's two major ironies in this chapter, but they're ones that only my family would notice. I hope you liked this chapter, for I believe this will mark the halfway point for the fic, or just about marks it. The next chapter will focus on Ruthie, not on the mysterious someone that contacted Matt. That will be in chapter six. Don't you just love a good cliff-hanger? As always, please review if you enjoyed it. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

__Chapter Five 

Ruthie rested on her bed, half listening to the discussion going on downstairs in the kitchen. They didn't think the sound would travel, but it did. Her room had the perfect acoustics to pick up and amplify just about every sound in her home. That, and she had spent years honing her ears to pick up even the softest whisper. She didn't like not knowing anything that went on in her house. 

She often found herself wondering why she had trained herself to eavesdrop. None of her other siblings ever did it, nor did her parents. And yet it seemed so natural, so much a part of her, that she shrugged off her suspicions of why. For all she knew, her grandmother or aunt was an eavesdropper. But now she knew the truth. 

She wasn't a Hahne. 

It made perfect sense now that she knew. She looked a lot like the Hahnes, yet she never truly matched their physique. Her oldest brother, Jeff, had always acted strangely around her, and from time to time she had picked up the phrase "before she came into this house." She assumed he meant before she was born. He hadn't. He had meant before she was adopted. 

Adopted. 

She knew what the word meant, she knew the implications, and yet she had never considered that a possibility. In all of her short life, she had always known she was somewhat different, but was still a Hahne. And now, just as she was about to hit her teenage years, she found out that her life was a lie. She was a Camden. Not Ruthie Hahne. Ruthie Camden. 

That's what they were talking about downstairs. Matt, her true older brother, had left a day ago, and they were still trying to figure out if associating with him was the best thing for her. _Why don't I have a say? I'm certainly wiser than Becky._

Becky. The eldest twin of the Hahne family. She remembered rooming with her for a while when she was really young, to help her get used to the family. Looking back, Ruthie realized that it was probably to get them accustomed to her. She was the stranger in their lives. 

Becky, though, she had always tried to make Ruthie feel like the family. Sure, she had shortcomings, such as always picking the wrong guy to date, and failing in math because she was too busy staring at the cute guy sitting across the room, but she always treated Ruthie like a sister. A true sister. 

_Not like Jeff. He was a jerk for a while._

Indeed. The twin of Becky, Jeff, was the other oldest of the siblings. He had a bit of a superiority complex. Ruthie's first memories of him weren't pleasant. He was always frowning at her, pushing her out of the way, deliberately making her feel left out. Becky had always come to her rescue, though. It helped that she could beat up her brother pretty easily. 

After three years, though, he began to warm up to Ruthie. Especially when he realized that she had begun eavesdropping on his conversations with girlfriends. He had confronted her about that, but Ruthie was able to blackmail him into leaving her alone. After one rocky date, though, Ruthie, on Becky's urging, went and talked with Jeff. Her insights had actually saved the relationship, and after that Jeff began treating her like one of the family. 

She even kept his biggest secret of all: that he was sexually active. His first experience was when he was fifteen. She was shocked, but he made her promise not to tell anyone. She did, but it cost him. She had made a killing off that secret. Until their mother died. He felt so guilty that he admitted the truth, and was currently serving an open-ended grounding. _Mom and dad could always get him to do what they said. He's eighteen. You'd think he'd have broken away from them._

But he hadn't. If anything, their mother's death brought them closer together. Jennifer Hahne. Ruthie had loved her so much. She was an at home mom that did community service year round. Ruthie liked to help her every now and then. It was their special bonding time. And now that time was lost, destroyed by the evil of cancer. 

Ruthie was one of the hardest hit of the family, but she held strong. Her siblings, even Jeff and Becky, were falling to pieces around her. Her father was a wreck, so much that he didn't leave his room for a couple days. Ruthie knew what she had to do, though. She took charge, ordering her siblings about to get things somewhat back to normal, to set up a new system that would work without their mother. 

They were surprised, and Ruthie heard them saying how proud they were she was so strong, how great she was for taking charge and bringing order to the chaos. They didn't know that she wasn't as strong as she looked. Only she, Ruthie, knew of the times she cried herself to sleep, when she sat staring for minutes on end because something reminded her of her mother. And she wouldn't let her family find out, because they needed someone who was a rock. 

Jan, Shirley, and Dave, her other siblings, seemed to draw strength from her facade. She was glad, too. Once they were back to normal, she could grieve quietly, alone, without anyone knowing. Jan and Shirley, her two older sisters, even managed to convince their father to return to the pulpit, to rejoin life. When he did, Ruthie knew it was her time to slink quietly away and cry. 

Except she hadn't managed to slink alone. Dave, her sibling only one year younger than her, knew what she was up to. How or why, she didn't know. But he was there, and he helped her through her own period of grief. And she was glad he had followed her. Even she needed a shoulder to cry on every now and then. 

He was currently downstairs, with the rest of the family, discussing just how much she should interact with Matt and learn about the Camdens. They thought she was napping, taking a break from her chores. She liked to give that impression. It allowed her to eavesdrop so much more easily. 

Currently, Jan and Shirley, the two siblings that had always accepted her as one of the family, were talking over the pros and cons of letting her explore her true bloodline. _Nice to see they're going about this with some sense._

Jeff and Becky were strongly opposed. Becky didn't like Matt because he hurt Ruthie, and Jeff didn't like Matt because he had caused Ruthie to run away. Neither wanted her to suffer more from a life she never really belonged to either. _It makes sense. Until now I've never known that the Camdens existed._

__Her father was unnaturally quiet. For once, she didn't know what he was thinking, or if he had already made up his mind. He had said yes the day before, but he could easily change his mind. Ruthie wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. 

Dave finally spoke up. Ruthie wasn't sure what he would say, either. He was somewhat clingy, and didn't like anything detracting his sister's attention away from him. She was therefore surprised when he told the others to stop discussing it and ask what she wanted. It was her life, after all. Why not let her decide if she wanted to know more about her true family or not? 

_The problem is,_ Ruthie thought as she sat back against the end of her bed, _I'm not entirely sure what I want. I've always been a Hahne. Will being a Camden change who I am? Change my role in the family?_

And then, for some reason, Ruthie thought of her mother. Her pale, sickly mother with graying short hair and hollowed eyes as she reached out and touched Ruthie's hand shortly before the cancer fully overtook her. 

_"Ruthie, honey?"_

_"Mom, don't try to talk. You need to rest."_

_"Listen, please."_

_Ruthie thought for a moment. "Alright."_

_"Never. Never be ashamed of your heritage. You're a Hahne. You'll always be a Hahne. No matter what. Embrace your family. You'll always be one of us."_

__Ruthie didn't understand it at the time, but now she did. _She was telling me that even though I'm not truly a Hahne, I'm still part of the family. Being a Camden is only a title. Nothing I do will change where I belong._

"Ruthie?" Her father, Reverend Jason Hahne, knocked on her door. "You awake?"  
"Come on in." 

The Reverend opened the door and walked in, sitting on her desk chair. "How long have you been up?" 

"A while. I was just thinking, that's all." 

"Ah." He glanced around the room. "About Matt Camden and your family..." 

"Yes?" 

He paused, as if unsure for a moment. "What do you want to do about it?" 

Ruthie stood, then sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm a Hahne, dad. No matter what I'll be a Hahne." She looked at her bedspread a minute. "But, I feel I owe it to Matt, to the people who gave birth to me, to learn about who they were. What the family was like." She looked back over to her dad. "I'm going to find out all I can, but in my heart, I'm still a Hahne." 

Her father smiled, got up, and went over and hugged her. "You're so mature in many ways, Ruthie."  
"I know, dad." She closed her eyes. "I know." 

Her father left, and she went downstairs to the family computer in the living room. She logged on to the internet and typed in an e-mail address she had gotten the day before. _Dear Matt. It's Ruthie. Can you please...tell me about our parents..._

__~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: Finally got chapter five done. Sorry for the delay, but I had two quizzes and I have two midterms on Monday. Have to study. School comes before pleasure (unless the writers at 7th Heaven read this and want me on their staff. I wish). I didn't spend much time on Ruthie's life as I did on her reaction. I'll be like that with each child. Mary examined her life, Ruthie remembered her mother's death more than anything else, and Simon and Lucy...well, you'll just have to wait and see. Until next chapter. As always, if you enjoyed, please review. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter Six 

Matt was still feeling apprehensive when he reached his father's old church on Tuesday. He had used America Online's services to find IcyCruelAngel's profile, only to learn that she was some girl who lived near Seattle. _Why would a Seattle person know of Lucy or Simon?_ _Or maybe they know of Ruthie or Mary, which, knowing my luck, might be the case._

He had already found his eldest and youngest sister. Mary was happily married to a man named Wilson, and was eager to have him back in her life. Ruthie, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was taking it slow, having never known she was a Camden. She was trying to learn of her family, though, and that was a good sign in Matt's opinion. 

He looked around the church. They had remodeled it a bit from what he remembered, and it was unsettling to be in a building he had vowed to never step foot in again. He could still remember sitting in the front pew trying to keep Simon still while their father gave the sermon. He could still smell his mom's perfume as she held her hands on her eternally pregnant belly, while his two sisters had their hands on it too, trying to feel the baby kick. 

He shook his head and tried to shoo the memory away as tears began burning behind his eyes. _Look at me, twenty-one and I still cry over a stupid memory._ Except he knew it wasn't a stupid memory, and that his reactions weren't completely unsurprising considering the emotional ties he had to that particular time of his life. He rubbed his eyes, and sat on the edge of a pew, determined to look strong before whoever it was that had asked him here. 

"Excuse me." 

Matt blinked a couple times, making sure the tears were gone, before he raised his head to look at who had addressed him. _Oh my God..._

She could've passed for an extremely young Annie Camden. Her blond hair was loose and stopped just between her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue, the same color that his mother had often looked upon him with. What was most remarkable, though, was the facial structure. It was so close to Annie's that Matt knew this had to be her daughter. 

And there was only one daughter left for him to find. _Lucy._

She, on the other hand, failed to recognize him. "Hey, um," she ran a hand through her hair, her other hand clutching a shoulder bag, "My meeting with the minister went over, and I told this guy to meet me here like, ten minutes ago. Has anyone by the name of Matt come by?" 

Matt nodded slowly, still stunned at how similar Lucy was to their mother. "Lucy...it's me." 

Lucy blinked. "Matt?" 

Matt nodded. "Yeah." 

She smiled and hugged him. 

He responded immediately, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to find you!" 

"I'm just glad my brother came across that site." She pulled away and looked Matt over. "You've changed so much." 

Matt ran a hand through Lucy's hair. "So have you. You look so much like mom." 

Lucy shrugged her shoulders slightly. "To be honest, I don't remember her that well." 

"It has been a while, and you were pretty young." Matt hugged her again. "I'm just so glad to have found you." 

Lucy pushed him away slightly and smiled. "So why don't you remind me what they were like. And tell me what you've been doing. Over lunch?" 

Matt nodded eagerly and stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. The Pool Hall is still around, and it's the perfect place to catch up on old times." 

~*()*~ 

"Wow, so you're a movie star? My friends aren't going to believe that." 

Matt sipped his milkshake. "And you're going to be a senior in high school. It seems like only yesterday you were worried about starting middle school. ." 

"In your memories I was." She looked around the establishment. "So you've lived here. It must've been hard." 

"Yes and no. To be honest, today was the first day I had been in dad's church since I came back." He closed his eyes. "I just, couldn't go to it. It wasn't his church anymore. And it felt...wrong to go without him there." 

"I know. Going there myself wasn't exactly easy. But this is where I want to move to for college." 

Matt leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "Why is that, exactly? What does church have to do with college?" 

Lucy blushed and hunched forward slightly. "Well, you see, I've decided what I want to be." 

Matt waited. "Yeah?" 

"A minister." 

"Like dad?" 

Lucy shook her head. "No, not like dad. He had nothing to do with the reason I chose that profession. I just...feel a calling, that's all." 

"So why were you at dad's church?"  
Lucy sighed. "It's a church near the college and it's looking for an associate pastor. I figured I could sort of intern there until I become a minister." 

_I'm sure. I bet you have a lot more choices open to you where you live._ Matt didn't voice his opinion, just finished his milkshake. "So what does your family think?" 

Lucy sighed. "They're not too happy about it." 

"Why not?" 

"They're Catholic." 

Matt's eyebrows raised. "So they really don't like you becoming a minister, then." 

"But it's what I feel I am." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I never really fit in with the others at church, never felt I belonged there. When I began experimenting with religions they were supportive, but when I told them I was changing denominations..." She shook her head. 

"Must've been some explosion." 

"Dad was furious. His entire family is Catholic. I'm the first to ever break family tradition." 

"How'd your mother and brother take it?" 

"Pretty well, actually. Mom eventually talked down dad and he accepted that this was who I was. I think the fact that I was adopted helped." She eyed the cold fries on her plate. "Kyle was rather proud of me. He's just turning fifteen and basically the rebel of the family. He thought it was great I had ticked dad off so badly." She rubbed her forehead. "Once he realized I was serious, he considered changing himself. He never really liked our religion." She sighed. "Actually, I think he's turning into an atheist. I'm going to talk to dad about that. Just because I'm not Catholic doesn't mean I want him dropping religion all together." 

Matt nodded absently. _Well, she certainly got over her silent depression. _

Lucy suddenly looked at Matt. "I'm sorry. I just started rambling, didn't I." 

Matt chuckled. "It's okay. It's nice to hear your voice after all this time. I remember when you wouldn't stop talking, even at dinner." 

"I was a little chatter box, wasn't I." 

"Yeah." 

Lucy watched as the waiter cleared the table of their food and left a check. 

Matt picked it up and took out his wallet. 

"Who else have you found?" 

Matt paused, caught off guard for a moment. "Oh. Well, both our sisters. Mary's in New York, happily married to a guy named Wilson West. He has a son from another relationship, and, well, they seem to be a great family. Ruthie's in a suburb of Denver with another minister's family. Their last name is Hahne, and there's about five siblings in addition to her. She's pretty smart, but a bit wary about spending time with me or any other Camden sibling. I can't say I blame her. It was a big shock to learn she was adopted." 

Lucy nodded. "So how about Simon?" 

Matt's shoulders drooped. "Nothing, yet. I'll tell Sean to take down your description, but so far he's having trouble finding him. I was taken out of the system before him." Matt's eyes went hollow as he remembered watching the light go out of Simon's eyes when he left. 

Lucy placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, you'll find him, and then we'll all be back together again." 

Matt snapped out of his memory and nodded, offering her a weak smile. _I'm just afraid of what's happened to him. He was crushed when I left._

"Well, I've got to head to the airport. I was only given a day to check out what I needed. I have to get back to finish up high school." 

"Oh, right. How about I drive you?" 

Lucy smiled and hopped off her chair. "That'd be great." 

Matt stood as well and glanced out the window. _Please let Simon be found soon. I want to explain to him what happened. How I didn't want to leave him to fend for himself.   
_~*()*~ 

After he had dropped off Lucy, he decided to stop by the Hamilton's, say hi and maybe stay for dinner. When he had arrived, though, rather than the smiling, joyful faces he was expecting, he was received with frowns and worry. 

Patricia, his adopted mother, guided Matt towards the living room. "Matt, you need to sit down." 

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I think I'd rather stand. What's going on? Was there a death?" 

Patricia and Morgan, the father of the family, exchanged glances. 

"Alright, what's going on you two." 

"Matt, we got a call from John today. He said you were here, and to try and find you." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

Patricia sat on the couch. "Matt, you should sit." 

"Patricia, Morgan, just tell me. Is John or Priscilla hurt?" Matt tensed. "The baby...she didn't lose the baby did she?" 

"No, no, nothing like that." Morgan walked over and looked Matt in the eye. "John got an e-mail from that detective you've been using." 

"Sean Brown?" Hope soared within Matt. _Perhaps he found Simon._ His hope drowned out the fact that if Sean had found Simon, the Hamilton's wouldn't be so upset. 

"Matt, the detective wrote in the e-mail that he couldn't contact you, so he contacted John. You see..." Morgan glanced back at his wife. 

"He can't find Simon, Matt. He's been in the system too long." 

Matt could feel the blood drain from his face. The hope that had built up within him crashed like an anvil into his gut, and he found it difficult to breathe. 

Morgan guided Matt down onto the couch. "Now, he did say he hadn't given up. He was going to try looking again, with some different contacts. But it doesn't look hopeful." 

_Simon. No...oh God, no! Please don't do this to us!_ Matt's breathing started becoming erratic. 

Patricia stood and went into the kitchen to get Matt some water. 

Morgan just held Matt's hand. "Breathe, Matt. Just calm down. There's still hope. It's slim, but you have to have faith." 

_Faith._ Matt's stomach churned, and he felt that even faith wouldn't be enough to find his lost little brother. _I've got to find him. I've just got to._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Ohh...another cliffhanger. Insert dramatic music and fade out, here. Chuckles aside, sorry it took so long just to crank out these two chapters. But there's only a few more chapters to go until this is complete. Unfortunately, I don't have all the time in the world to work on this fic (mainly because I do it to avoid writing the two dozen lab reports I have for Bio) and I have two midterms in the next week. In addition, I want to get started on the next chapter in "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right in the World" and I still have two or three chapters left in my Ronin fic. But, with luck, I'll have it all out by the end of this semester. Heck, the way I'm going, I may finish it by spring break. As always, thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, please review. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter Seven 

"Your boarding pass?" 

Lucy searched through her bag a moment before handing her airline ticket to the flight attendant. Normally she'd have had it out, but her mind was on other matters. 

Mainly Matt. 

She smiled a thank you to the man and got on the plan, finding her seat with relative ease. _It's hard to believe I found him. Almost like a miracle._

It hadn't been a miracle, though. Her brother, Kyle, had been surfing the web, working on the creating a web site and trying to find ideas, when he noticed his sister's original name, Lucy Camden, in the description of a search result. 

_"Hey Luce!"_

_"I'm busy!"_

_"You've got to see this!"_

_Lucy let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm doing my toe nails."_

_"Screw your toe nails, your on a web page."_

_"What?" Lucy knew of a couple girls from school who had had their pictures posted on sites with questionable content. "What site?"_

_"Some detective put it on a message board."_

_Lucy set the nail paint down and walked on her heels to her brother's room. He was slouched back in his chair, his bleach spiked hair hiding the main content of the screen from her view. "Move over." _

_Kyle got off his chair and Lucy sat in it, reading over the screen._

_"It sounds a lot like you. You know this Matt guy?"_

_Lucy scrolled down, scanning the page slowly. "Yeah...he was the eldest brother of the Camden siblings. I can't believe he's searching for us."_

_"You and this Simon guy."_

_Lucy bit her lip. "Think I should meet him?"_

_"You're going to your home town, right? Maybe he's already there."_

_Lucy nodded. "I could meet him and see if it's true or just some whacko."_

_"It seems legit. I checked out the code of the page. It's official." Kyle rubbed his green eyes. "Damn headaches."_

_"Kyle, how long have you been on this thing?"_

_"A few hours, why?"_

_"I thought so. Go rest your eyes. Read a book, do something other than stare at the television or computer screen."_

_Kyle pushed her shoulder. "My eyes are fine. Now shoo. I want to get back to work."_

_Lucy bookmarked the page and got up, heading for the bathroom to finish her nails. "You're gonna go blind."_

_"Oh well."_

__Lucy shook her head. Kyle was a great brother, he was just a teenager. The month before he had been grounded for having a girl in his room, both of them way too close to the bed for comfort. When he was thirteen there was a huge fuss when he gave, and received, his first hickey. It seemed he was always getting into some sort of trouble. She wouldn't have him any other way, though. 

Her father, Todd Weiss, always seemed to want to get both his children in trouble. He was strongly opposed to Lucy's going to Glen Oak, especially after he found out about the fact that she might meet Matt. 

_"You don't know this guy. For all you know he's a sexual predator trying to lure people with this sob story."_

_Lucy looked at the ceiling. "Dad, I doubt it's that. Not every guy online is a sexual predator."_

_"You know you're right." He rested his hands on the back of a chair. "Some are just homicidal maniacs or scamers trying to get your money and who knows what else."_

_Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dad, you're over reacting. Besides, Kyle thinks it's the real thing."_

_"Kyle thinks." He threw a hand in the hair. "Well, by all means, if your brother, who if I recall is still grounded for making a poor choice in judgment, thinks it's fine, then it must be safe." He shook his head. "If that's the whole of your argument, I suggest you unpack your bags this instant."_

_"Dad!"_

Lucy looked out the window, watching the clouds as the plane passed through their layers. That conversation was typical of her and her adopted father. Even before she announced she was becoming a Protestant minister, they often clashed over, what she considered, minor tiffs. Fortunately, her mother, Joy, was there to counterbalance her father's irrationality. 

_"Dear, calm down. Lucy makes some valid arguments. Besides, she'll be in Glen Oak. There's so little crime it's a wonder they have a police department."_

_Todd snorted and crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean I'll agree to let her go."_

_"What if she asked to meet him at that church she's going to? She'll be perfectly safe if she's in a church, and they'll be people nearby. And she does know how to defend herself against a man. Remember?"_

_Lucy winced at that. Once when practicing for soccer she had nailed her father right between his legs with her cleat. On one hand, it was a great kick, and she learned how to fight off men if they got too aggressive. On the other hand, it seemed her father could never have children again. _

_Her father remembered that as well. "Point taken. But I don't feel comfortable with it. I barely like the idea of her on a plane."_

_"Dad, I'm nearly eighteen years old. I'll be living on my own for college. You have to let go at some point."_

_Joy set her hands on Lucy's shoulders. "While it could've been put better than that, she makes a good argument. We have to let go. It's time we started."_

_Todd shook his head and waved his hands at them. "Fine, fine. Just be careful, alright?"_

_Lucy nodded. "I will! Thank you!" She hugged Joy and went up to her room to confirm her flight information, and to invite Matt to the church._

As it turned out, though, Lucy almost didn't come any ways. As she passed Kyle's room she noticed he was lying on the bed holding his head. When he couldn't really communicate, she called her parents and they went to the hospital. 

_"Migraines? No history of it. Why?" Todd glanced between the room Kyle was in and the doctor._

_The doctor, an older gentleman who was only slightly taller than Lucy, pushed his classes up his nose a bit. "Has he been complaining of headaches? Light sensitivity? Anything like that?"_

_Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I told him to spend less time staring at the computer screen."_

_Joy squeezed her husband's hand. "He's been wearing sunglasses more, too. Even inside. It's the fad at school."_

_Todd pursed her lips. "Last week he felt sick, some dizziness and nausea. I thought it was just a twenty-four hour flu."_

_The doctor wrote something on his pad. "Well, it's migraines. I'm surprised he's been able to go this long without a fainting spell."_

_Lucy looked over at Kyle. Except for the hospital gown and IV in his arm, he looked as he normally did when he slept. "When will he be released?"_

_"He should be fine by tomorrow. I'll make up a prescription, and he needs to take it easy while his body adjusts to it. If it's really bad he'll have to skip school and do what he can at home." The doctor looked at his watch. "Excuse me a moment." He got up and left._

_Lucy watched the steady rise and fall of her brother's chest. "I'm not going."_

_"What? Going where?" _

_Lucy looked at her father. "I'm not going to Glen Oak. I can't leave him when he's like this."_

_"Nonsense." Joy patted her back. "You're going. You'll only be gone a day. We can handle him for that long."_

_"But-"_

_"Your mother's right. You need to get ready for college. Go. You can leave your car at the airport and drive home as soon as you get out, without having to wait for a ride." Todd glanced over at Joy. "We can take care of Kyle until then."_

_Lucy nodded slowly. "Alright. Mind if I say good-bye first?"_

_"He's resting, but alright." _

_Lucy went in and leaned against Kyle's bed. "Hey there." She brushed his hair back. "I got to go to Glen Oak tomorrow, but when I get back I'll spend a ton of time with you. I'll even rent those horror movies you like to watch."_

__Lucy blinked as the seat belt sign turned off. _Right, I have to pick up those movies on my way home._ She stood up and headed for the rear rest rooms. _I'll help him get better, then introduce him to Matt. I can't wait for Kyle to meet Matt. I think they'll get along great._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: This chapter was published under the strain of my first Bio and Chem midterm. As a result, I'm sorry if things are a bit off, but hey, I got it out, right? As always, if you enjoyed, please review. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

Chapter Eight 

Matt sighed and pushed the piece of chocolate cake on his plate around. Today was his birthday, and he was turning twenty-two. Unlike his previous birthdays, he had opted not to celebrate with John and the Hamiltons, but with his real siblings. 

Lucy suggested he fly up and stay with her family. It was the only one he hadn't met, and she wanted her brother to meet him. So he agreed. Ruthie was still in school and couldn't make it, but Mary was due to show up within the hour. He flight in was detained, so no one expected her to arrive until the party was dead, around nine or ten at night. 

It was currently eight, and despite the balloons, the hero worship from Lucy's brother Kyle, even having Lucy with him, he couldn't get into the birthday spirit. He set the plate down and sat back in his chair, brooding. 

_Five months. Five months since I started searching, four since I've found Lucy. Four months with no news on him. None._ The fact that Simon hadn't been located, and in fact seemed to have vanished from the planet, weighed heavily on him. 

Lucy picked up on it, but tried to distract him by telling him about Kyle and having her parents chat with the movie star. She even went so far as to propose going to see Matt's movie, which had just been released a week before. Nothing worked, though, and she gave up. 

_I was so hoping that God would come through. That He would help me, help us become a family again. Instead He seems to have forsaken Simon. But why? _The thought that Simon was dead had crossed his mind numerous times, but he always dismissed it, telling himself that if that were the case there'd be a certificate of death, a tombstone, something. Despite the odds, he kept holding onto the ever thinning strand of hope. 

"Kyle, you should head for bed." 

"No way, Luce. This is so cool. You were right, he's a great guy." 

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. "Kyle, I really think you should go to your room or help with the dishes or something." 

"Forget it." He picked up a book Lucy had bought Matt as a gift. "So you like these types of novels? Me too." 

"Kyle, scram." 

Kyle looked over at his sister, his green eyes filled with anger. "Lucy, I'm-" 

Lucy glared at him with her piercing blue orbs. 

Kyle received the message loud and clear. "Eh heh, maybe you're right. I am feeling a bit tired from my new migraine. It was great meeting you, Matt. See you tomorrow, right dude?" 

Matt nodded, giving him a halfhearted smile. "Yeah." 

"Cool." Kyle glanced at Lucy again, then left. 

Lucy waited a few minutes, watching Matt stare at his cake. "You've got to stop worrying. We'll find him. It'll just...take a little more time, that's all." 

"Lucy, it's been four months. Sean hasn't gotten even a false lead. It's starting to take its toll. I'm trying to hold out, but...but..." Matt bent over and put his hands on his forehead. "Oh God, Lucy. What if we never find him?" 

Lucy frowned. "Matt, what's with you? So Simon's a bit tough to find, but you shouldn't be worrying this much. I mean, you didn't for Ruthie or Mary or me, did you?" 

"You don't understand." 

Lucy sat on the edge of the table, facing her brother. "Then make me." 

Matt didn't move, but Lucy thought she detected a slight shudder go through him. 

"I was taken before him." 

Lucy nodded. "You've told me that." 

"What you don't know is that when mom and dad died, something in Simon started dying too, and I was the only thing keeping it alive. Be it his soul, his compassion, whatever, it was barely hanging in there. When I told him I was going, it snapped." He looked up at his sister. "His eyes went completely dead. He fled before I could explain how much I tried to get him adopted, and I'm afraid...I'm afraid the Simon we knew died on that day. That the kind, curious, and great kid I remember...will be dead. I want to tell him the truth, though. I want to sit him down and explain that I tried my best to get him adopted. I resorted to getting on my knees and begging for him." Matt looked at the floor again. "I don't want him resenting me, hating me, forever." 

Lucy closed her eyes. It was a lot to digest, and Matt's story obviously had a strong impact on her. "I didn't know..." 

"Only the Hamilton's knew. I've tried to keep that memory hidden, tried to remember him as the smiling kid who loved his family, who followed me around when we were still together. But that memory has been fading, being replaced by my last moments with him." Matt's hands closed into fists. "I have to fix it. I have to make him understand, to make up for what happened." 

Lucy sat there a few minutes, debating what she could say next. Deciding that nothing was adequate, she leaned forward and hugged him. 

Matt hugged her back, grateful for the support. They both ignored the doorbell when it began ringing repeatedly. 

Kyle, on the other hand, was rather annoyed by it and rushed down the stairs. "I'm coming! Jesus Chr-" 

"KYLE!"  
Kyle winced at his father's yell. "Oops." He opened the door, and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was, in his eyes, the most beautiful woman in the world. She was tall, beautiful, and had a great smile. "Please be looking for me." 

"Is Matt here?" 

Kyle hung his head and pointed towards the dinning room. 

"Thanks." She went right past him, not giving him a second glance. 

"Ouch." Kyle shut the door and dragged himself back up the stairs towards his room. 

"Matt!" 

Matt pulled away from Lucy and looked at the doorway, where Mary was standing with one of the most insane grins he had ever seen. _What's going on?_

Lucy didn't pick up on the strange look, though. "Mary! It's me! Lucy!" 

Mary's attention was diverted from Matt and she did a quick double take at her little sister. "Lucy!" 

What followed was much squealing and hugging. 

Kyle's voice rang down from the stairs. "HEY CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!"__

__Lucy looked at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. "We all know that's a lie." 

Mary looked back at Matt, who had a look between being happy for his sisters, and being upset. "Oh! That's right! I caught the earliest flight I could. I've got great news! You're gonna love it!" 

Lucy looked at her sister, then at Matt. "Well? Don't keep us waiting." 

"I think I've found Simon!" 

Matt stared at his sister. _Simon? She...found Simon?_ Part of Matt warned him that she might be mistaken, that he could be in for a big let down, but his faith in God grew a little stronger. "Where? Where is he?" 

"Okay, get this. I was in the airport in Chicago to change planes, and I had about two hours to kill. Well, I was going over some of the information on Lucy and Ruthie's family, and also an update on what Simon might look like, some areas he might be in, and I looked up and there he was. He was getting on a plane heading for Maine, I think. He didn't respond when I called his name, but I just know it's him!" 

Lucy looked at Matt. "She's found him!" 

Matt stared at Mary, processing everything she explained. Then his eyes teared up and he lunged for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best birthday gift you could've gotten me!" 

Marry hugged him back. "Hey, I could be wrong, you know." 

Matt shook his head. "No, no. It has to be him." He pulled away, then looked at Lucy. "Luce, thanks for inviting me, but tomorrow-" 

Lucy put up her hand. "Say no more. We'll catch the first flight we can to Maine." 

"Great-" Matt blinked. "We?" 

"You don't think you're going to let you get our little brother without us, are you?" Mary crossed her arms and smirked. "I know the east coast better than the two of you combined." 

"And the Weiss' have a family cabin there. You need me to get free lodging." 

Matt wiped his eyes. "You two are the best." He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and squeezed them. "The best. Tomorrow, we find our brother, and the Camdens will be reunited. Forever." 

~*()*~ 

"I'm afraid there's no Simon Camden here. You're mistaken." 

Matt sighed. "Thanks." Matt hung up the phone. 

Mary, looking through recent high school yearbooks she had checked out at the library, shook her head at Matt. 

_She hasn't found anything either._

Lucy stepped into the room, shaking off some of the snow that had gathered on her while she was out and moving close to the fire of the cabin. 

"You find anything around town? I'm having no luck with the yearbooks." 

"You won't." Lucy rubbed her hands together. "He stayed only to catch a connecting flight." 

"You went to the airport? That's pretty smart." 

Lucy bowed her head at Matt. "I figured someone there might remember him." She sat in front of the fireplace. "Unfortunately, they don't remember what flight he connected to. Only that it was somewhere south." 

Mary shut the yearbook. "Great." 

Matt rested his head on his fists. _South. That doesn't help much._ He glanced at the decorative map that hung on the wall, one supposedly from the late 1800s. For some reason, his instincts drew him to the southeast part of the picture, to Florida. _I can't follow a gut instinct though, can I?_

"Matt? What're you thinking?" Lucy, warmed up from the fire, moved over to sit by Matt. 

"I think we should go to Florida." 

Mary raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"It sounds strange, but I feel like he might be down there." 

Mary shook her head. "I'd love to join you on this, Matt, but I've got to get back by tomorrow." 

Matt nodded. He understood. They had lives, while he was out of work for another couple weeks. _Thank heavens that sitcom didn't last long, and that the movie is such a success._

"I'll go with you. I have a couple more days off." 

Matt shook his head. "No. You two should head home. When I find Simon, I'll contact you, I promise." 

"Matt-" 

"Luce, you and Mary have lives. I have two weeks before I go back to work. Go back now so you can take time off later, when I do have him." 

Lucy shook her head. "Fine. But I don't like it." 

"I know you don't, but it's for the best for now." 

~*()*~ 

"Blond teen, yeah high, has a double pierce?" 

Matt nodded. _I can't believe Simon got his ear pierced._

"Yeah, he passed through a couple days ago." The baggage claim man scratched his head. "Rough looking kid. He's only here for a day or so, though. He's going back to...to...Arizona I think after this. Don't know why. Nothing much in Arizona." 

_So he's still here? _Matt's hands began to tremble. "Do you know when his flight is? When he's going to return to the airport?" 

"Fraid not, son. Sorry." 

Matt sighed and handed the elderly man a twenty. "Thanks." 

"Anytime, anytime." 

Matt walked off and stuck his hands in his pocket. _Now what? I can't hang around the airport for the next week, but if I go out looking I may miss him._ He was so invested in thought that he failed to notice the person walking towards him until he shoved Matt aside. 

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Hey! Be more careful!" 

"Bite me!" 

Matt frowned as he spotted the teenager that had knocked into him. _Blond kid. Double pierce. _What really tipped him off, though, was the voice. "Simon?" 

The teen hesitated in his step, then started walking faster. 

_Gotcha._ "Hey, Simon!" Matt hurried after his brother. "Wait! It's me! Matt!" 

Simon, if that was indeed who it was, pushed his way through the throng of people at security and went through the metal detector quickly, hurrying towards his gate. 

Matt saw the retreating form. _I can't lose sight of him._ Eyeing the security line, he decided to risk it and jumped over a closed off area. As he ran, he sensed he was being followed, but he didn't dare glance back. He couldn't risk losing the teenager. "Simon!" 

Whoever was following finally caught up and pinned him against the wall. It took Matt a moment to realize it was the airport security. _Ah damn it! They probably think I'm a terrorist or something._

As the officers searched him, he risked a glance down the hall. 

The teenager was at the third gate, boarding a plane for Tucson, Arizona. 

And he was staring at Matt. 

Matt would recognize those gray eyes anywhere. _Simon._ Before he could do anything, though, security dragged him off. _I'm coming. After I get out of this I'm coming, and I'll explain everything, I promise._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: Word of advice: never jump security at an airport. Saw a guy get into big trouble for that. They're a bit anal, though. I mean, when I went through they thought my old sandals were a weapon and they spent five minutes examining them. Sometimes they can be such idiots. Any who, the first glimpse of Simon. Not much description, but I'm saving that for later. Simon's going to be the most drawn out of all the Camden reunions, for reasons that'll be explained shortly. This also signals that this fic is nearly over, only a couple more chapters to go. Then it's back to focusing on "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World." Hope you liked this chapter, and as always, please review. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

__Chapter Nine 

Matt wiped his forehead and looked around. Thanks to his little fiasco in Florida, he'd been detained for a day. Fortunately, once they realized that he was just trying to find his brother and found nothing on him or in his bags, they let him go with a strict warning not to do something that stupid again. 

Once he was freed, Matt raced straight to the airport to buy a ticket on the next flight to Tucson. He had to sleep in the airport and wait sixteen hours, but he made the flight and arrived only a day later. _He couldn't have gotten too far in two days._ Still, just to be sure, he checked around the airport, to see if anyone had seen a teen matching Simon's description. 

Two hours later, he was confident enough that Simon was in Arizona at the least, and probably still in town. _The question is, where._ He looked at his bag. It was somewhat scuffed due to the guards' handling of it, but it had everything he needed. _Simon didn't have a bag. Come to think of it, all he had was his ticket._ Matt frowned. _Sure, he could've checked his bag, but he didn't even have a carry on._ For some reason, that thought disturbed Matt. Like it revealed an important aspect of Simon's life. He just couldn't figure out what. 

_Enough dawdling. I'm gonna get fried in this heat._ He waved his hand and flagged down a taxi. _I'll rent a car tomorrow. For now, I think I need a shower more than anything else._ One look at the driver's face confirmed that he did, indeed, stink. "Take me to the nearest Motel 6." 

~*()*~ 

Matt sighed as another store owner shook his head. He stuck his hand in his pocket and leaned against a light pole with the other. _No one's seen him, or those that have don't know anything. He's got to live around here somewhere._ Matt was about to step away when something caught his eye. 

A flash of blond. 

Now, of course, blond isn't an unnatural color, but the hairstyle of it was what really caught his attention. He turned his full attention across the street, where a lanky blond teen was examining something. _That's definitely Simon._ Not wanting a repeat of what happened at the airport, he quietly slipped across the street and tried to look casual as he approached the store the teen was standing at. 

He arrived just as the store owner grabbed Simon's arm. "Hey. You'd better pay for that." 

Matt stood a few feet off, still unnoticed by either person. _Pay for what?_

"I saw you put that watch in your pocket. Now pay for it or I'm calling the police." 

Matt, not wanting to deal with another bout of authority figures, stepped forward. "I'm sorry, has my brother done something?" 

The shopkeeper kept his grip on Simon and eyed Matt over. Simon, on the other hand, had a surprised look, then scowled. 

"He's trying to shoplift." 

Matt looked at Simon. _What would cause him to steal?_ "Return the watch, Simon." 

Simon looked away, ignoring Matt. 

The shopkeeper tapped his free hand on a counter. 

Matt sighed. "How much is the watch?" 

"Twenty-three seventy." 

Matt took out his wallet and handed the shopkeeper a twenty and five. "Keep the change." 

The shopkeeper nodded and released Simon. "Tell him not to do it again." 

Matt grabbed Simon's arm before he could run off. "Will do." He dragged Simon away from the downtown area. 

Simon struggled the entire way, but couldn't break Matt's grip. "Let go of me you son of a-" 

Matt released Simon's arm, causing the teen to fall on his back. "What is wrong with you. Shoplifting?" 

Simon moved away before standing up again. "Who the hell are you to tell me what's wrong!" 

Matt crossed his arms. "I'm your brother." 

Simon snorted. "I don't have a brother." 

Matt felt his gut twist, but he tried not to show it. "Simon, it's Matt. I'm Matt, your older brother? Remember when we were Camdens?" 

To Matt it looked like Simon was going to cry for a moment, but the look disappeared and was replaced by contempt almost instantly. "So what if you are? You abandoned me to the system. I don't have to listen to you." 

"Simon, I didn't abandon you-" 

"Go back to Hell. I don't need you." 

"Simon, I'm your brother. I want to help you, be a part of your life." 

"You're eight years too late!" Simon turned and ran off. 

Matt considered following, but the change in Simon, his attitude and his words had both stunned and hurt him. _Shoplifting, piercing his ear, his language, his attitude. What happened to him to cause this?_ Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards his hotel. _He was pretty thin, too. He was lanky as a kid, but now he just looks really thin._ He stopped walking and looked at the businesses around him. _There's got to be someone who can tell me about him._ _I'll call Sean. He might know someone around here. Or maybe an adoption agency._

__~*()*~ 

"He was never adopted?" 

The foster care agent shook her head. She was a tall woman, even a little taller than Matt, and had short curly brown hair and green eyes. "We've shipped him around the country, trying to find a foster home who might have some ties to a permanent family. He was just interviewed in Florida by a sweet family." She sighed. "Unfortunately, they want a child, not a teenager." 

"But he was a child when he entered the system. Why wasn't he adopted?" 

The agent looked through some papers in her file. "He was a problem child. Always brooding, picking fights with other children in the family. One family had him for two months before they found out he was stealing from them." 

Matt could hardly believe his ears. Simon, his little, innocent Simon, was a juvenile delinquent. 

"Wait, here's one family that kept him for almost seven months. Then he left..." 

"Why?" 

"It doesn't say." She flipped the page over. "There's a court order sealing the reason." She shrugged and closed the folder. "He's fifteen. At this age, and with his history, it's doubtful he'll be adopted. He'll just remain in the system until he's eighteen." She folded her hands together. "In all honesty, though, kids like him don't last very long in the real world, if they make it that far." 

Matt sat back. _Did...I cause this? Did my leaving lead him down this path? It couldn't have, though...could it?_ He rubbed his forehead. _There has to be something I can do. Something the Hamilton's can do. Something SOMEONE can do._

"Matt?" 

Matt looked at the agent. "Yeah?" 

"You okay? You look a bit pale." 

"I'm just...he's my brother, and I'm wondering how this happened, if it's somehow my fault. It wasn't, was it?" 

"Of course not. Kids act out in the system all the time. It's hardly the blame of only one person. Usually there are many factors that cause this sort of behavior." 

Matt felt a little better at that, but he had a feeling at least part of Simon's behavior was due to him. "Is there any chance of him getting in a family? Even a slight chance for a few normal years of life?" 

The agent simply looked thoughtful, then a small smile spread across her face. She pulled out another binder and began looking through it. 

Matt fidgeted. _What's she looking up?_

"Matt Camden." She looked up at him, her hands resting on two pages of a binder. "I think I may have just found a family for Simon." 

Matt sat up. "Really?" 

She nodded and handed him the binder. 

Matt read the pages she had it opened to. He swallowed. "You're sure this'll work?" 

"I'll get the forms and rush authority from my manager." She got up and left the office. 

Matt set the binder down and rubbed his forehead. _Simon, there's hope for you, for us, yet._

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Yes, I know, not enough Simon. Well, next chapter focuses almost solely on Simon. And as I said, there's always a reason behind a person's actions. Simon's had a hard life. No wonder he's the way he is. But for this chapter, I just scratched the surface...that court order contains a secret that haunts Simon, and it'll come up very soon. Also, I'm officially notifying you that there are only three more chapters after this. After that, I'll get back to "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World" chapter seventeen. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Never Again Separate**

_By Cypher_

__Chapter Ten 

Simon slammed the door to his foster home and stormed inside. 

"Camden! Don't slam the door." 

"F-off!" Simon didn't care about the door. He didn't care what this foster mother wanted. He had finished caring about anything a long time ago. 

He went into his room and collapsed on his bed, a mere cot with sheets and ratty pillow. He pulled out the watch and glared at it. _He_ had paid for it, and _he_ had tried to lecture him about taking it. _Why did HE have to come back into my life._

Matt Camden. 

Simon threw the watch across the room, watching it smash against the wall. He had stolen the watch for himself, but now it was tainted by _his_ interference, and Simon didn't want anything from _him._ _He_ was the reason Simon's life sucked. _He_ was the reason he had lived in Hell for the past eight years. 

_He_ was Matt Camden, his damnable brother. 

Simon blamed Matt for throwing him to the system without any support. Matt had abandoned him, had left him to fend for himself. _And now he just comes back into my life and thinks he can take over where he left off? _

Simon didn't want Matt back. He felt justified when he told Matt he was eight years too late. Simon had been left to fend for himself, first orphaned by his parents, then abandoned by his brother. _I survived without any of them. I don't need them. I don't want them. Especially him._

Back when he was five, the concept of death was still vague to him, but when he saw his parents' funeral, when he saw the caskets with their bodies enter the ground, he understood. He had lost his parents, and had latched onto the only other person he totally trusted, totally depended on for guidance. 

His older brother, Matt. 

At first he was still hurt, but he figured he could survive if Matt and his sisters were with him. Then, one by one, they vanished, taken from him to be placed in another family, a new life. But Matt had remained. Matt had stayed with him, had promised that they'd be together no matter what, and that soon a family would adopt them. 

But as time went on, the empty promises took their toll on Simon, and he began to lose his faith. In his brother, in God, in everything. He began to spend less time with Matt, to crawl into a shell as he'd seen his sister, Lucy, do. 

And then Matt told him he had been adopted, and the shell around him shattered as he realized he was being left alone, abandoned. He still remembered the thoughts that went through his mind as he huddled in a closet. 

_How can you do this? You promised we'd always be together! You said you wouldn't leave me! Why can't you take me with you? Why are you leaving me? Do you think I'm a burden? What? _

By the time Simon had made up his mind to find Matt, to ask if there was a way he could be adopted, he found Matt had left, and he had to be sent to Utah, where a prospective family might be. 

And that's when he, Simon Camden, decided that God didn't care about him, about his family. He stopped crying over Matt, over his parents' death, over everything. He decided that if God didn't care, he didn't have to care. Over time that resolve became a realization that there was no God. God wouldn't punish him, his family like that. His father had been a minister. If a man of God wasn't saved by the being he preached for, then that being must not exist. 

Simon had harbored his feelings inside, silently, but they lashed out in other, less direct ways. He didn't care if what he said upset someone, or if something was wrong. One family he had stayed with had taken him in, and he repaid them by stealing their money. In the past, when he was still naive and innocent, he'd have had a voice that told him stealing was wrong, that he should try and integrate into the family. But after all the time, all the events, that had occurred, that voice had long since died, along with his generosity and kindness. 

Simon closed his eyes and rolled on his side, curling up slightly. _Matt's the reason I went into that family. He's the reason I trusted that person. And he's the reason I was...was..._

Simon shook his head violently, banishing the memory from his mind. _Now look what he's done, made me remember that time._ The year Simon turned twelve was another time Simon had tried to forget. 

He opened his eyes, rubbing the backs of his fists against them. _Damn it. I'm not going to cry. I hate him. I don't ever want to see him again. _Simon tried rubbing his eyes again, but he felt moisture gathering anyway. _It's probably a fluke that he ran into you. He doesn't care. He abandoned you, remember? He doesn't deserve your tears._

Despite all his arguments, despite all his feelings of resentment and anger, Simon could still feel tears gathering. _Men don't cry, damn it! Stop it! Just stop it!_

Crying also brought back his twelfth year as well. That had been the first time he had cried since Matt had left. He hadn't wanted to cry then, either, but when he started talking about it, the tears just came gushing out. They made Simon feel vulnerable, and he never wanted to feel vulnerable again. 

Vulnerability is what caused the horror that year. 

He had been placed in trial home in Wisconsin. It was a small, average family. Both parents worked, and they had two children. What drew Simon towards them, though, was their eldest child. Simon was only twelve, but the eldest child, eighteen year old Glenn, had taken him under his wing, took care of him. And for the first time in years, Simon let down the protective barriers he had placed within his mind. 

Glenn was so much like Matt, part of the reason Simon had relaxed around him. Glenn was about six feet tall, with brown hair that he had grown shoulder length to annoy his parents. He was muscular, but not extremely, and he had been born with the warmest brown eyes Simon had seen in years. 

And for the first few months, it was great. It seemed to Simon that he had finally found a family. He began smiling again, avoided his usual antics of shoplifting and pissing people off, and even tried harder at school to please his new older brother. 

But it wasn't all that it seemed. It began with a few rough housing sessions where Simon thought Glenn's hand rested in certain places too long. From there it went to "friendly" touches and pats. Simon tried not to think about it too much, but when it became all out fondling he couldn't ignore it any more. He tried telling Glenn to stop, tried to fight him off, but he was too small, and Glenn had simply laughed. 

Simon had refused to cry, even as Glenn's abuse continued. He couldn't tell the parents. For all he knew that's where Glenn learned the behavior. He didn't trust anyone at school enough to reveal this secret, and with his history, he was wary about going to authority figures. So for two more months, he suffered in silence, trying to avoid being alone with Glenn, locking his door, doing everything he could to stave off the molester. 

Then, one day, when he had been walking home, a route different than the one Glenn took, he noticed a church on the corner. He hadn't been to a church in six years, and in fact made it a point to keep away from them as he no longer believed in a God. At this point in time, though, when he could turn no where else, he felt a calling to the church. A faint memory of Matt telling him of their dad helping people flashed across his mind, and before he knew it he was standing inside the church, feeling very much out of place and looking around nervously. 

The reverend, a woman, thankfully picked up on his nervousness, and invited him into her office. It started simply with a name, general small talk and unimportant details. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he burst into tears and told her everything Glenn had done. He didn't even know how long he was in the office until she told him that he was welcome to spend the night at her house. She'd make up a lie to his foster parents, and the next day she'd bring him to a doctor and talk to the police. 

Simon had accepted. It took another month and a half, but the police were able to present a solid case. He hadn't fallen apart on the stand at the trial though he had cried a bit. Whether it was those few tears or other evidence, Glenn had been sentenced to four to twelve years for what he'd done. Simon felt such relief, that he hadn't considered the full consequences of his actions. 

The betrayal of the Matt figure had scared him, and then Glenn's family cut him loose, tossing him back into the system, and old wounds reopened, joined by newer ones. His bitterness returned, and he once again cursed the universe, his family, anything and everything he felt was responsible for his retched life. 

_And now, for some sadistic reason, life has tossed my bastard of a brother towards me. _He looked at the wall, remembering how Matt had come to his rescue. _He doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I've had to suffer. He has no right to tell me what to do. I hope I never see him again._

"Camden! You've got a visitor!" 

"Tell them to shove off!" 

"It's your new family! Now move it!" 

Simon grumbled and got up. _New family. I'll be back in here in a few weeks. _He glanced at the watch on the floor. _I need to steal a new watch now, too._ He exited the small space that was his room and went into the living room. 

He froze in his steps when he saw who was standing by the door, talking with his foster mother. "What the hell are you doing here?! Can't you just get out of my life!" 

Matt Camden looked over at Simon and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, Simon. I'm your brother." 

It's then that the foster mother's words came back to him. _It's your new family. No, it couldn't be. They wouldn't do something as crazy as that!_

Matt watched Simon a moment. "Well? You want to leave tonight or tomorrow? I figure we should get you settled in LA and used to your new life as soon as possible." 

"Like hell! There's no way I'm going with you!" Simon glanced at the front door. _I could run. He's older, probably not that athletic. I could just run and really get lost._

Matt, as if reading his mind, stepped in his path and crossed his arms. "Simon, I've adopted you. I'm your living relative, I'm old enough to be a legal guardian, and so they're letting me take you." His face softened. "We can finally be a family again." 

"I don't want to be your family." 

"But you are." 

Simon felt like he was going to be sick. Fate, life, destiny, whatever it was called, had thrown another sadistic twist into his life. 

Matt stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Do you want to stay here a little longer, to talk this out with me? There's things I need to tell you, about the time I left." 

Simon stepped back. "I don't care, and I don't want to talk. I know what happened." 

Matt sighed and looked over to the foster care woman. "Mind if he stays here a few more days? I think we need to work out a few things before we go anywhere." 

"Fine by me. He'll probably be back here in no time anyway." 

_Thanks for the vote of encouragement, hag._

Matt shook his head. "I'm not letting him go again. This time I'm going to keep my word. We're not going to broken apart this time." 

"Whatever." Simon turned and headed back for his room. While outside he still appeared brooding and angry, inside his emotions were raging, everything from hopes that had died years ago to fear that Matt would be like Glenn. _I hate my life. _

__~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: Aww...poor Simon, ne? And you could see what was coming with Matt's adopting him last chapter, couldn't you? Only two more to go after this. It may be a few days, though, as I have a major bio report to do over the next four days. As always, reviews are appreciated. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Never Again Separate**

****_By Cypher_

Chapter Eleven 

Simon crossed his arms and glared to the side, deliberately not looking at Matt, who sat across the room, tapping his hand against his leg. Matt had come over to his foster home again to try and talk with Simon, to get him accustomed to his new family. _I don't want to be in his family. I'll make his life such a hell that he'll wish he never found me._

"So...what grade are you in?" 

"Figure it out on your own, idiot." 

Matt sighed and glanced at the door. 

_He's thinking of leaving, good._

Simon was wrong, however. A moment later the doorbell rang, and Matt answered the door, greeting whoever was on the other side with a big hug. Simon tried to look around Matt without giving away the fact that he was interested in who it was. When Matt stepped aside, though, Simon felt his heart rate increase. He hadn't seen her in a long time, but somehow he knew just who stood before him. _Lucy._

Lucy smiled at Simon and sat down with Matt. "Hey, Simon. Remember me? It's Lucy." 

Simon nodded slightly. "Yeah. So?" 

Matt eyed Simon, then whispered something into Lucy's ear. 

Simon tensed immediately, narrowing his eyes. He hated secrets, and he hated being ganged up on even more. 

"I'm gonna go grab Lucy a and myself a burger, you want one?" 

Simon bit his lip. He hadn't had a hamburger in a while, and it was tempting, but he still didn't want any favors from the brother that had abandoned him. 

Matt shrugged at Simon's silence. "I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." 

And then he was gone. Simon visibly relaxed, which did not go unnoticed by Lucy. 

"Why does he make you nervous?" 

Simon looked at Lucy, surprise on his face before he remembered to mask his emotions behind a scowl. "Nothing makes me nervous." 

"Camdens stink at lying, Simon. Especially to fellow Camdens." Lucy ran a hand through her hair. "After everything you've gone through, are you okay? You've had it harder than any of us." 

"Duh." 

Lucy crossed her arms and rested them on her knees, staring at Simon. 

Simon ignored it at first, but began shifting under the eyes of his sister. "Stop staring." 

"We're both worried about you, Simon. Matt especially." 

"You think I care?" 

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I think you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be acting so hostile, wouldn't be lashing out at him and at me." 

Simon growled. "What do you know. You've had a cushy life with a family." 

"And your life sucked. We've established that. But do you think Matt's life has been easy? He's been living with the guilt of leaving you behind for almost ten years, now. For the past three months every time I've talked to him it's been about you. Not his career, not my life, but you." 

_At least he feels guilty for what he did, the bastard. _"Is that supposed to impress me?" 

Lucy sat back, folding her hands together. "I don't know. To be honest, I'm not sure if anything would impress you. You've changed so much because of your life, but I can tell you this: Matt loves you, and he's trying to make amends for something that happened that was out of his control at the time." 

Simon looked away. 

Lucy stood as she heard Matt's car outside. "Try giving him a chance, Simon. He's spent thousands of dollars and is changing his whole life all for you. If you tried listening to him, you might realize how much you mean to him." 

Simon said nothing, and Matt walked in. He handed a bag to Lucy, then walked towards Simon. 

Simon tensed again, keeping an eye on Matt as he approached. 

Matt stopped a few feet away and set another bag in front of Simon. "I figured you might be hungry anyway." He went back over to Lucy and the two of them began eating in silence. 

Simon looked at the bag, then at Matt. No matter how much he wanted to hold out, his growling stomach overruled him. Caving in, he took the bag and slowly ate his own meal. And even though he had tried to ignore her, his mind began replaying everything Lucy had said.   
~*()*~ 

Matt was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the sky. From time to time he said a small prayer, then went back to picking out constellations with his eyes. 

That's how Simon found him. Earlier he had snuck out of his room, feeling the need to get out and just wander, maybe sneak into a movie theater. He just needed to do something to take his mind off Matt, Lucy, off everything. 

Lucy's words, despite his personal feelings, had been circling his head all afternoon. It was driving him nuts, not because he resented her for saying it, but because she vocalized feelings he had silenced in his mind years ago. Now they were back out, and he hated it. 

He wasn't sure what had driven him towards the city park. Even he tended to avoid it at night due to some of the drug addicts and thieves. He may have been troublesome, but ever since he had smoked that one cigarette and gotten sick, he avoided narcotics like the plague. Still, he followed his gut and went to the park with no specific plans in mind. 

And there was Matt Camden, sitting there without a clue that Simon was watching him. _Maybe I should leave._ He glanced back down the path he'd come, when Lucy's words resounded through his mind. 

_"Try giving him a chance, Simon. If you tried listening to him, you might realize how much you mean to him."_

Simon shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree, thumping his head against it a couple times. _Get out get out get out! I don't want to get to know him! I don't want him in my life! I don't need him!_

_So why haven't you walked off, already?_

Simon closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. It was a valid question. Why hadn't he left? What was it that was keeping him here, near this person he hated? It made no sense. Then, glancing up at the moon, he felt something in his nose tickle. Before he could silence himself, he let out a sneeze. _Damn it._ He glanced at Matt, seeing if he had been heard. 

Matt was gone, replaced by a homeless woman curling up for the night. _When'd he slip away?_

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out alone?" 

Simon jumped a few feet in the air and let out a string of swear words. _When the hell did he get behind me?_

Matt gently grabbed Simon's arm to steady him. "Hey, calm down. It's just me." 

Simon pulled his arm away, glaring at his elder brother. 

Matt watched him, his eyes roaming over his face. Simon felt a shudder go through him. 

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. You wanna come?" 

Simon glanced around the park. It was getting dark enough that he was beginning to feel really uncomfortable hanging around there. Another shudder went through his body. 

Matt frowned and pulled off his jacket. "You shouldn't be out here without a sweater. It's hot during the day but at nights it's freezing." He wrapped the jacket around Simon. 

Simon growled, but made no move to reject the gesture. He even pulled it around himself more tightly. Thoughts raced through his head, tearing him apart between hating Matt, and wanting to be close to him again. _Why'd he have to come and complicate my life? It was easy when it sucked._

"You want to come to the hotel? It'll be warmer than out here. Or should we just go for the coffee?" Matt rubbed his arms, trying to make up for the lost heat his jacket had provided for him. 

Simon glanced at the jacket, then shrugged. "Whatever." 

Matt took off walking, and Simon, after a few moments hesitation, followed after him. 

~*()*~ 

"I tried, I really did. But the decision was final. I was going to tell you to write each time you moved so we could keep in touch, but you ran off before I could tell you." 

Simon tried to look disinterested as Matt bared his soul. _He could just be making it all up. You can't trust him._

_You want to though._

_Shut up! Just go away, whatever you are!_

_You want to be with your brother again. _

_Remember how wanting an older brother turned out last time? Remember Glenn?_

"Who's Glenn?" 

Simon's head snapped up and he stared at Matt. _Did I say that out loud?_

Matt waited patiently, his coffee cup resting in his hand. "Does he have to do with the court seal?" 

Simon looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Matt watched Simon a moment. "You do." 

Simon cursed internally. _How do I talk my way out of this? I could just leave._

Matt waited another minute, then sipped his coffee and looked out the window. "You know, I often wondered if you'd found a nice family, like Lucy and Mary and I had. But I was also worried. You were old enough that mom and dad's death permanently scared you, but young enough to not know how to heal that emotional damage. You probably think I didn't see the light in your eyes die when they left, but I did. You're my baby brother, and I watched after you more than any of the others. I knew that something was wrong, and I wanted to help you. The first year after I was taken from you I started trying to find you. Not Mary or Lucy or Ruthie. You. I've been looking for you for so long that at times people thought I was crazy. Eventually I had to give up for a while. But when I started searching again, you weighed heaviest in my mind." 

Simon closed his eyes. _I hate him. I hate him._

_Give him a chance, Simon._

Simon sighed. _I can't._

_You want to. Take a risk on him._

_I did once and look what happened._

_This is your brother, Simon. Your true brother. _

_He abandoned me!_

_He had no choice, and he tried to tell you how to keep in touch. You ran out on him, not the other way around._

__Simon had no response for that, and he knew he'd lost his internal battle for now. 

"Simon? You feeling alright?" 

"No, no I'm not." Simon rubbed his eyes with one hand. 

"You want me to take you home?" 

"No." 

Matt tilted his head. 

"Glenn...was an older brother in an adopted family. He...I liked him a lot because he was like you in so many ways. But...but then..." Simon felt tears gathering in his eyes. "He wasn't you. He...he..." His body shuddered, this time not from the cold, but from a quiet sob that had escaped from his well constructed defenses. 

Matt knelt down and hugged Simon. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. You can just cry. Crying is okay, it makes you no less of a man." 

Simon weakly struggled against Matt's embrace, hitting him, trying to pull away as he cried. _I don't want your sympathy! I don't want your caring! Just leave me alone!_

_You want his love, though. You want him in your life again._

_No I don't!  
Yes you do. You're only kidding yourself. Look, he doesn't want any explanation, he isn't asking for any favors. He just wants to help you. So stop being such an a-hole and accept help from the one person you've always wanted it from._

And with that, Simon Camden stopped struggling and cried. He cried for what Glenn had done, cried for the pain in his life, and cried because his brother was holding him once again. He cried until he couldn't cry any more, until all he could do was sleep. 

~*()*~ 

"Well? Are you taking me to LA or what?" 

Matt blinked and looked at Simon, who had a small bag in his hand. "Excuse me?" 

"You did adopt me, right? So let's get going already. The sooner I blow this place the better." Simon glanced at his bag. It was his life's possessions, which was very little. A couple changes of clothes, some toiletries, and some items he had 'liberated' from various stores. 

He remembered what had happened last night, and was rather cross at himself for letting his guard down. But it also made him realize that Matt wasn't asking for anything in return except for Simon to give him a chance. _I'll give him one, but like Hell I'll let him see me that vulnerable again._ That morning he had called Matt and told him to come over. His normal attitude had returned, and he still didn't want to be too close to Matt, or any older guy, but he was willing to give Matt's adoption idea a whirl. _If anything, at least LA is exciting. And if I want to escape somewhere, I can._

Matt tilted his head, then shrugged and stood. "Alright. We need to stop by the hotel so I can pack and we need to tell Lucy what's going on." 

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Simon headed out the door. 

And Matt, shaking his head, followed him. 

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Prattle: Well, I got this one out. It wasn't easy, believe you-me. The next chapter is the final one, and then this fic will be complete. After this weekend (I need to do all my Bio lab reports, now), I will begin work on chapter seventeen of "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World." Oh, for clarification, the smoking incident is unrelated to the show. It's just an event that happened in his lifetime. And as always, reviews are appreciated. 


	13. Epilogue

**Never Again Separate**

****_By Cypher_

Epilogue 

Well, he had done it. Matt was rather pleased with himself for accomplishing his goal. Granted, Ruthie didn't want to do much with the family yet, and Simon was an emotional mess, but he had found all his siblings. 

Three of them were here in Los Angeles with him. Ruthie didn't feel comfortable leaving her family, so she had opted not to come to the reunion Matt had thrown, but the others had come. Mary had shown up first, ecstatic that she would be meeting her siblings again. Unlike the others, she could remember what life used to be like, had more specific memories of what their life was like. 

She was hanging out by the television, working on a puzzle with Lucy. He was proud of little Lucy, deciding to become a minister like their dead father. She said it had nothing to do with that, but the fact that she had flown to Glen Oak to look at the old church told Matt that Eric's job had more to do with her choice than she was letting on. And she had turned out well, nothing too wrong other than the initial loneliness from losing her family. But she had opened up to her new one fairly quickly, building new relationships and returning to her normal self. Matt could even see some of the late Annie Camden in her. 

Then there was Simon, scowling on the couch. Matt felt guilty for what had happened to Simon, and it was only compounded when he learned of the difficulties and struggles his little brother had gone through. Simon still hadn't forgiven him completely for abandoning him to the system, but they had come to a truce. Matt understood it would take time for Simon to heal, and he was going to help in every way he could. It was two months after he had brought Simon to his condo, and social services had expedited the adoption. Now Matt could help the blond find himself, become the man he deserved to be. 

But for now, he simply lay on the couch, arms crossed and his perpetually eternal scowl adorning his face. He wasn't watching the television, but he wasn't not watching it either. Matt had tried to sit by him earlier, and it had elicited an unfriendly growl. He had been working with Simon to help him get over his personal demons, but personal space was still something Simon had problem sharing. 

"So Matt, how long can we stay?" 

Matt smiled and knelt next to Lucy, looking over the puzzle that was halfway complete. "Till Friday." He glanced at Simon. 

Simon's scowl darkened and he shifted his position. He didn't like being examined by Matt, either. 

Mary sighed. She didn't like the new Simon, but she understood why he was acting the way he was. "I've got to leave Thursday." 

Lucy put a piece into the puzzle. "Me too." 

"We'll clean up Friday." Matt looked at his siblings. _I just wish we could see each other more. If there were just some way we could never again be separated._

"Hey Matt, do you ever wonder what we'd be like if mom and dad hadn't died? If we lived out our lives in Glen Oak?" 

Matt nodded at Lucy's question. "Yeah, I have." 

"Me too." Mary looked at Simon. 

Simon's defensive attitude faded a moment, sadness passing through his face so quickly Mary wondered if she had imagined it or not. "Maybe." 

Lucy tried to fit two pieces together. "Life certainly would've been different." 

Matt leaned back and closed his eyes, nodding again. _It certainly would've._

Then an idea struck him. 

It wasn't necessarily a brilliant idea, but it was pretty clever in his mind. And it would give him a chance to use everything he'd learned in his director and screen writing classes. He opened his eyes and looked at his sisters, grinning. 

The new face on Matt didn't appear unnoticed. 

"What're you grinning about." Simon watched the images on the television, never moving from his position. 

"About what Lucy said. I just had a thought, top of my head," he leaned forward, "why don't we explore that wondering." 

Lucy and Mary exchanged glances, then leaned forward as well. 

"You've got my attention." 

"Ditto." 

Simon snorted, but he finally looked towards them. 

"I think we've got a good story. I just need some help. Think we can do it?" 

The girls nodded. Simon sat up and tilted his head in question. Lucy filled him in. 

And the four of them started planning. 

~*()*~ 

"Hello, how may I help you?" 

"It's Matt Camden." Matt shifted the phone from one ear to the other. "We met during that production class and you said to call you if I had any ideas." 

"Oh yeah. What can I do for you?" 

"Well, my siblings and I came up with this idea for a new drama series, and we'd like you to take a look at it." 

"What's it about?" 

Matt's confidence grew. She hadn't rejected him immediately. "It's about a minister living in a small town in California with his at-home wife and five kids." 

"I see. Well, it's certainly original." 

Matt waited. 

"Bring it in Thursday at eleven and we'll talk details. See if it's worth making." 

"Thank you, thank you. I know you won't be disappointed." 

"Uh huh. By the way, have you worked out a title for this series?" 

"Yeah." Matt grinned. "It's called 7th Heaven." 

~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Well, that's it! It's finished! Thanks for keeping with me this far! I hope you liked the ending, and thank you for all the reviews you've posted. I hope this has been as enjoyable for you as it has been for me. Now it's back to "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right in the World." 

I know it's not the same as it was the first time around, but FF.N didn't like the original one and removed the entire fic (and locked me out of uploading, even though technically the first ending was protected under the satire aspect of US Copyright laws, but I'll let that go, for now). 

For you FF.N moderators out there, the ironic twist I have placed IS protected by copyright. I am not saying I thought up the series 7th Heaven, the end of this chapter, for all intents and purposes, is a slight parody. You won't be sued, and neither will I. I have removed the name, and made it compatible with the list of rules you sent. If there's still a problem, or a problem in the future, please specify what it is so I don't wonder for three days why the heck you took the fic down. Thank you. 


End file.
